Mister Arrogant
by QIE QIE CHI
Summary: Hanya karena kecelakaan kecil yang terjadi, hidup Sakura berubah. "Kau bilang jangan mengusik apapun? Hmmm..." Pria itu tersenyum licik, memasang kembali kacamata hitamnya dan langsung pergi.
1. Chapter 1

**Mr. Arrogant**

Pairing: Sasuke dan Sakura

Gendre: romance, hurt comfrot, family

Warning: Ooc, datar, feel gak kerasa, dan lain-lain..

Disclaimner: Masashi Kishimoto

Summary: Hanya karena kecelakaan kecil yang terjadi, hidup Sakura berubah.

Kalian pernah nonton film drama malaysia yang judulnya "Love You Mr. Arrogant" kalau pernah, saya hanya ingin bilang kalau fic ini sebagian besar terinspirasi dari film tersebut.

Terima kasih sudah mau menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic saya ini. Terima kasih...

Ps: Karena saya tidak tahu kurs uang di jepang, jadi anggap saja, satu rupiah=satu yen. :D

 **Mr. Arrogant**

Sebuah mobil melaju dengan kecepatan yang sedikit diatas rata-rata. Didalamanya terlihat seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut panjang terurai indah yang sedang menyetir sambil sesekali tangannya membenarkan letak _headset_ ditelinganya, dan kemudian bersenandung kecil.

" _Touch me like you do, touch touc touch me like you do..."_ Suara cemprengnya terdengar begitu jelas saat menyanyikan lagu yang begitu terkenal saat ini. _Ost_ dari sebuah film dewasa yang beberapa hari lalu pernah ditontonnya.

Gadis cantik dengan mata _emerlad_ tersebut terus bersenandung sambil meningkatkan lagi laju mobilnya. Pada awalnya semuanya begitu sempurna, hari ini dia bangun awal dan sempat sarapan. Jalanan juga tidak macet seperti biasa, dia pasti bisa datang ke kantor tempatnya bekerja dengan tepat waktu. Benar-benar hari yang sempurna, kan?

Tapi pagi yang indah itu tidak bertahan lagi ketika dengan tidak sengaja dia menekan rem mobilnya saat mobilnya baru saja melewati sebuah tikungan tajam. Hal yang tidak diinginkan pun terjadi, mobil yang ada dibelakangnya langsung menabrak mobil gadis itu, beruntung tabrakan yang terjadi tidak menyebabkan dirinya terluka. Hanya saja bisa dipastikan, mobilnya dan mobil orang yang ditabraknya pasti akan sedikit rusak.

"Astaga... Apa yang telah aku lakukan?" Gadis dengan rambut yang warnanya sama dengan permen kapas tersebut langsung tersentak kaget. Dirinya langsung menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat bagaimana kondisi dibelakangnya, gadis itu mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat dan dia tidak sempat untuk memikirkan apapun. Yang dilakukannya hanya diam didalam mobil dan pasrah dengan keaadaan. Berharap bahwa pemilik mobil dibelakangnya tidak akan mempermasalahkan apa yang terjadi hingga dia tidak akan terlibat masalah.

Semua harapan gadis itu sirna. Sang pemilik mobil di belakangnya membuka pintu mobil dan langsung berjalan pelan menuju mobil gadis itu.

"Ya ampun, dia datangggg..." kata gadis itu sambil terus melihat lelaki yang semakin mendekatinya. Jantungnya tidak berhenti berdetak kencang. Matilah kau, Haruno Sakura.

"Ya Tuhan, tolong aku."

 _ **Tok tokkk... tokk...**_

Pria itu berhenti tepat disamping mobilnya dan langsung mengetuk kaca mobil gadis cantik bernama Haruno Sakura itu.

Tubuh Sakura kaku dan dia benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun, dia terlalu takut.

 _ **Tok tokkk... tokk...**_

Suara ketukan kembali terdengar, dan kali ini sedikit lebih keras dibandingkan yang tadi. Sakura tahu, dia tidak akan bisa lagi mengelak.

"Hmm..." Sakura memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum, berusaha untuk menghilangkan sedikit ketegangan hatinya dan juga untuk membuat lelaki yang mengetuk kaca mobilnya tersebut tidak marah padanya.

Tidak berhasil, pria berjas hitam dan mahal tersebut tetap memasang wajah datar tapi menyeramkan . membuat Sakura tidak bisa lagi tersenyum. Dia langsung menurunkan kaca mobilnya dan menatap takut pria yang entah kenapa terlihat tampan dimatanya., mengingatkannya pada pemeran utama film _fifty shades of grey_ yang pernah ditontonnya. Buang jauh-jauh pikiran kotormu Sakura.

"Kenapa kau malah senyum-senyum seperti itu." Pria tampan tersebut berkata dengan nada kasarnya dan langsung membuat Sakura menciut, pikiran kotornya mendadak hilang tanpa bekas.

"Kau, turun sekarang!" Perintah pria yang memakai kacamata hitam dan terlihat begitu angkuh tersebut.

Sakura tetap diam membeku dan matanya masih menatap takut pria tersebut.

"AKU BILANG, TURUN SEKARANG!" Suara pria yang tidak dikenalnya tersebut semakin tinggi.

Sakura langsung menggangguk, dengan cepat membuka pintu mobilnya dan kemudian turun.

"M-maaf Tu-tuan... A-Aku tidak sengaja menekan r-rem." Sakura berkata dengan suara yang bergetar, dia benar-benar ketakutan sekarang. Pria yang berdiri didepannya tersebut terlihat semakin geram padanya.

"Tertekan rem kau bilang? Hei... kau lihat tidak itu tikungan tajam?" Pria itu menunjuk belokan yang tadi mereka lalui, wajahnya tetap menghadap Sakura.

"Lihat apa yang telah kau lakukan!" Pria itu menarik lengan Sakura dan langsung membawanya pergi ke belakang mobil. Memperlihatkan apa yang telah terjadi pada mobil bagian depan lelaki itu.

"Kau lihat? Siapa yang akan bertanggung jawab soal ini?" Dia menunjuk mobilnya yang lecet akibat menabrak mobil Sakura.

Sakura melihat kerusakan kecil tersebut dan langsung menatap pria itu.

"Bisa gunakan asuransi, kan?" tanya Sakura sambil lagi-lagi memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum.

"Hei... kau bodoh? Pihak asuransi tidak akan mau melayani hal remeh seperti ini."

"Oh ya? Ya sudah lah, kalau begitu biar aku yang bayar." Sakura memilih untuk bertanggung jawab.

"Hanya kerusakan kecil kan? aku akan bayar sekarang, berapa?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

Pria didepannya masih memasang wajah datar. Dia merapikan jasnya, melihat kerusakan mobilnya sekali lagi dan langsung menatap kembali kearah Sakura.

"Kau ada tiga puluh juta?" tanya pria itu datar.

"Oh... ada." Sakura langsung membuka tasnya... tapi saat membuka ingin membuka dompetnya, sakura langsung membatu. Tiga puluh juta Sakura, bukan tiga juga...

"HAAA?"

"TIGA PULUH JUTA?" Sakura melotot, dan kemudian langsung menunduk perlahan.

"T-tiga p-puluh..." ulangnya.

"Kenapa bisa semahal itu?" Sakura kembali mendongak, menatap pria itu dengan wajah cemberutnya. Oke, sekarang Sakura mulai kesal.

"Hei, ini VMW. Kau tau?" Sakura langsung terdiam dan hanya bisa mengangguk setuju.

"Oh..." Sakura tahu, itu mobil yang benar-benar mahal harganya.

"Hmmm... Tuan, a-aku tidak punya uang sebanyak itu." kata Sakura, bagi Sakura itu memang benar-benar mahal, uang tabungannya di ATM pun tidak sampai sebanyak itu.

"Apa saya bisa membayarnya nanti?" Sakura memasang wajah memelas, berharap bahwa wajah tersebut bisa membuat kerasnya hati pria disampingnya tersebut bisa melembut.

Pria tersebut membuang wajah kearah lain dan kemudian berkata, "Boleh."

Sakura tersenyum bahagia, dia langsung meminta nomor telpon pria itu dan berjanji padanya bahwa dia akan menghubunginya nanti. Oke, jika begini masalah akan selesai dengan mudah. Sakura hanya perlu membayar uang ganti rugi dan semua masalah akan selesai.

Saat Sakura ingin kembali masuk kedalam mobilnya, pria itu kembali mencegatnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau berbohong?" tanya pria itu tajam.

Sakura berfikir sebentar, dan kemudian dia langsung mengambil _handphone_ nya yang ada di mobil dan menyerahkannya pada pria itu.

"Ini, anggap saja ini adalah jaminan agar aku tidak kabur dari Tuan. Tapi aku mohon, jangan sentuh sedikitpun isi didalamnya." Sakura menatap penuh harap pada pria itu. Terlihat jelas, bahwa gadis berusia dua puluh tiga tahun itu benar-benar sedih karena harus berpisah dengan handphone kesayangannya itu.

"A-aku sudah telat, ingat... sebelum aku membayarnya, Tuan harus menyimpan _handphone_ ku, dan jangan pernah mengusiknya." Sakura langsung pergi, menatap pria itu dengan tatapan memohon dan kemudian masuk kedalam mobilnya dan langsung pergi.

Lelaki itu hanya diam melihat kepergian kepergian Sakura. Setelah Sakura pergi, dia langsung melepas kacamata hitamnya dan kemudian menatap _handphone_ Sakura.

"Kau bilang jangan mengusik apapun? Hmmm..." Pria itu tersenyum licik, memasang kembali kacamata hitamnya dan langsung pergi.

Tbc...

Fic ini, mungkin sangat jelek dan akan sangat membosankan.

Sebagian besar memang akan terinspirasi dari drama malaysia yang saya sebutkan diatas, tapi akan ada beberapa bagian yang saya hilangkan.

Untuk amannya, saya akan meletakankan fic ini ke rated:M, tapi jangan berfikir kalau akan ada lemon disini. Paling hanya lime.

Terima kasih sudah membaca, jangan lupa review ya? :D


	2. Chapter 2 Ibu, Aku hamil

**Mr. Arrogant**

Pairing: Sasuke dan Sakura

Gendre: romance, hurt comfrot, family

Warning: Ooc, datar, feel gak kerasa, dan lain-lain..

Disclaimner: Masashi Kishimoto

Summary: Hanya karena kecelakaan kecil yang terjadi, hidup Sakura berubah.

Kalian pernah nonton film drama malaysia yang judulnya " _Love You Mr. Arrogant_ " kalau pernah, saya hanya ingin bilang kalau fic ini sebagian besar terinspirasi dari film tersebut.

Terima kasih sudah mau menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic saya ini. Terima kasih...

Ps: Karena saya tidak tahu kurs uang di jepang, jadi anggap saja, satu rupiah=satu yen. :D

 **Mr. Arrogant**

Sakura terlambat masuk kantor, penyebabnya bukan hanya karena kecelakaan ' _kecil_ '' yang baru saja dialaminya, tapi juga karena setelah kejadian itu dia menjadi malas dan tidak bersemangat untuk melakukan apapun. Pikirannya terus berputar, memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa mengumpulkan uang sebanyak tiga puluh juta _yen_ hanya dalam waktu singkat. Ingin meminta bantuan orang tuanya rasanya tidak mungkin, orang tua Sakura hanyalah petani kecil yang tinggal dikampung yang jauh dari kota. Mereka tidak akan punya uang sebesar itu.

Sesampainya di kantor Sakura langsung mengisi absennya dan kemudian berjalan menuju dapur kantornya, berencana untuk membuat segelas kopi dan berharap agar segelas kopi itu nantinya bisa menghilangkan semua pikiran mengganggu yang kini ada di otaknya, meski hanya untuk sebenar.

Air matanya turun tanpa perintah saat dia akan menuangkan air panas kedalam cangkirnya. Sungguh, kenapa dia harus mendapatkan masalah seperti ini. Tidakkah Tuhan mengerti bagaimana kondisinya dan kondisi keluarganya? Tiga puluh juta _yen,_ itu bukanlah jumlah yang sedikit.

Setelah kopi yang dibuatnya jadi, Sakura langsung duduk di sebuah kursi yang ada disana, dengan mata kosong dan pikiran yang masih sama kacaunya dengan tadi. Tidak ada niat untuk sekedar menghirup sedikit aroma kopi yang menguar dari dalam gelasnya.

"Hei... sudahlah kau masuk kerja telat, ternyata kau masih sempat melamun." Kehadiran seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang, teman satu kantornya langsung mengagetkan Sakura. Gadis cantik itu melirik sebentar sahabat pirangnya tersebut dan kemudian langsung menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari mata _emerlad_ nya. Sakura menggigit kuku jarinya.

Yamanaka Ino, sahabat sekaligus teman kerja Sakura tersebut menatap gadis musim semi itu heran. Tidak biasanya gadis berambut merah muda tersebut menjadi pendiam seperti sekarang.

' _Pasti ada masalah.'_ pikir Ino.

Saat melihat Sakura menangis, Ino menjadi sedikit panik.

"Hei Sakura ada apa, kau menangis?" tanya Ino khawatir.

Sakura hanya diam tapi masih terus menangis, dia masih belum mau untuk membuka mulutnya sedikitpun.

"Kau dimarah Bos?" tanya Ino menerka. Sakura langsung memasang wajah cemberutnya, berdiri dan langsung berjalan meninggalkan kopi yang sama sekali belum ia sentuh. Ino berjalan sedikit dibelakangnya, tetap setia untuk mendengar cerita dari Sakura.

"Ada orang yang menabrak mobilku," kata Sakura dengan wajah sedih, dia membetulkan sedikit letak tas selepangnya yang hampir terjatuh.

Mata Ino langsung terbelalak mendengar perkataan Sakura, Ino lebay.

"Ya Tuhan, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ino yang lalu memutar tubuh Sakura agar menghadapnya, gadis itu kemudian menatap seluruh tubuh Sakura, melihat apakah ada bagian dari tubuh gadis cantik itu yang terluka.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, tapi mobil pria yang menabrakku itu yang sedikit rusak. Sedikit tergores." Saat mengatakan itu, Sakura terlihat seperti ingin kembali menangis dan Ino yang tadinya panik sendiri langsung _sweatdrop_.

"YA AMPUNNN!" Ino langsung memutar matanya dan kemudian mendorong pelan tubuh Sakura.

"Aku pikir, aku pikir kau ada masalah yang sangat besar. Hahhh..." Gadis pirang itu mendengus bosan. Sia-sia dia tadi mengkhawatirkan Sakura.

"Masalahnya sangat besar Ino!" bentak Sakura marah, gadis itu kesal karena sahabat pirangnya itu menganggap remeh kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya dan masalah yang diakibatkan oleh kejadian itu.

"Lelaki itu meminta uang ganti rugi sebesar tiga puluh juta."

Ino langsung melongo tidak percaya.

"HAA!"

"Tiga puluh juta?"

Wajah Sakura semakin cemberut. Dia langsung menganggukkan kepalanya pada Ino.

"Hei Sakura, itu jumlah yang besar. Apa kau tidak coba untuk berbicara dengannya?" tanya Ino yang langsung merasa iba dengan masalah yang menimpa Sakura. Perjalanan menuju meja kerja mereka terhenti seketika.

"Sudah aku coba, dan itulah hasilnya."

"Tapi tidak mungkin sampai tiga puluh juta, jangan bercanda. minta kurang!" Perintah Ino, tiga puluh juta _yen_ hanya untuk membayar ganti rugi kerusakan mobil yang hanya lecet sedikit, itu benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya.

"Heshh... Entahlah." Sakura menghentakan kakinya sedikit keras dan kemudian langsung berjalan cepat menuju meja kerjanya. Ino yang ditinggal langsung mengikuti Sakura dengan cepat. Beruntung meja kerjanya berada tepat disamping meja kerja Sakura.

 **Mr. Arrogant**

"Ini." Ino menyerahkan sebuah _handphone_ pada Sakura, _handphone_ itu adalah _handphone_ lama miliknya yang sudah tidak pernah lagi terpakai. Modelnya memang sudah sangat ketinggalan jaman, tapi masih bisa digunakan.

"Tidak usah Ino." Sakura menolak dengan halus, dia tidak ingin menyusahkan sahabat terbaiknya itu.

"Ambil, Sakura!" Ino semakin menyodorkan _handphone_ tersebut kepada Sakura.

Sakura berpikir sebentar, _handphonenya_ sudah dia berikan pada lelaki yang menabraknya tadi, dan sekarang dia sudah tidak punya _handphone_ lagi. Dan dia tahu, dia benar-benar akan butuh _handphone_ nantinya.

Dengan ragu, Sakura langsung mengambil _handphone_ yang diberikan oleh Ino padanya. Itu tersenyum senang.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sakura.

"Besok-besok, jangan berikan lagi _handphonemu_ pada orang yang tidak dikenal. Sekarang kau _rileks. Okay_?" kata Ino yang sedang mencoba untuk menenangkan Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa bantu apa-apa. Hanya ini yang bisa aku bantu, maaf ya, _handphone_ nya bukan _handphone_ yang bagus."

"Tidak apa-apa, kau sudah sangat membantu Ino." Sakura kembali tersenyum.

Saat Ino pergi ke lantai tiga kantor mereka untuk menyerahkan beberapa dokumen, Sakura langsung menelpon orang tuanya di kampung, mengatakan kepada orang tuanya bahwa _handphone_ lamanya telah hilang, dan meminta mereka untuk menyimpan no _handphonenya_ yang baru. Sakura sengaja tidak bercerita soal kejadian yang menimpanya. Gadis itu tidak ingin membuat kedua orang tuanya khawatir.

"Sakura!" Suara panggilan dari seorang pria dibelakangnya mengagetkan Sakura yang baru saja selesai menelpon kedua orang tuanya. Gadis yang tadinya ingin pergi ke ruang rapat tersebut langsung menoleh kebelakang. Menatap seorang pria berambut seperti tempurung kelapa yang sedang menatapnya dengan senyuman dan secangkir kopi ditangannya.

"Sepertinya kau sedang ada masalah," kata pria tersebut.

Sakura berusaha untuk tersenyum, karena jujur dia tidak begitu menyukai pria yang sejak dulu menyimpan perasaan padanya itu.

"Tidak ada, aku baik-baik saja." Sakura menjawab pertanyaan pria tersebut sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Jika kau ada masalah, kau bisa memberitahuku. Aku tidak suka melihat wajahmu yang murung seperti itu." Pria itu berkata pada Sakura, dengan mata yang entah kenapa terlihat begitu aneh. Sakura tidak menyukai keadaan dimana dia harus berada dengan pria itu, tubuhnya akan langsung merinding dan rasanya menakutkan.

"Aku suka melihat senyummu, kau terlihat sangat cantik." Sakura langsung memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum, saat pria tersebut mulai mengombal padanya.

Sakura ingat, dulu pria itu selalu memberi dia bunga setiap harinya. Menaruh bunga tersebut diatas meja kerjanya dan menulis kata-kata romantis untuknya. Dia melakukan hal itu setiap hari, tidak jera meski Sakura sama sekali tidak menjawab perasaannya, meski dengan terang-terangan gadis itu menolaknya. Tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak mempan, pria itu masih tergila-gila padanya dan tidak berhenti mengiriminya surat cinta dan bunga mawar merah.

"Aku pergi dulu." Tidak ingin mengingat lagi kejadian lalu dimana pria itu selalu berusaha untuk menarik perhatiannya. Sakura langsung meninggalkan pria itu dan pergi ke ruang rapat.

"Kau benar-benar cantik, Sakura." Pria itu tersenyum sambil meminum air di gelas berisi kopi yang tadinya adalah milik Sakura, gelas tadi gadis itu tinggalkan di dapur. Tidak beberapa lama kemudian pria itu menjilat bibirnya sendiri, sambil terus menatap tubuh Sakura yang semakin jauh dari pandangannya.

' _Tubuhmu benar-benar membuatku bergairah.'_

 **Mr. Arrogant**

"Mengapa dari sekian banyak mobil yang ada di Jepang, dia harus menabrak mobilku." Sakura, gadis cantik yang tadi pagi baru saja mengalami kejadian menyebalkan tersebut terus mengomel saat dia pulang kerja dan sudah berbaring di sofa apartmentnya bersama Ino. Tidak ada lagi air mata, yang ada hanya rasa kesalnya. Sakura tahu kalau menangis itu tidak akan membantunya untuk menyelasaikan masalah yang sedang dihadapinya saat ini.

"HESSHHH... Sekarang dimana aku harus mencari uangnya!" teriak Sakura kesal.

Berkali-kali dia menghela nafas, berkali-kali pula dia duduk dan kemudian berbaring lagi diatas sofanya. Tapi, dia sama sekali belum bisa menemukan jalan keluarnya.

Lelah berpikir, Sakura langsung membuka tasnya dan mengambil kartu nama yang tadi diberikan oleh pria yang menabraknya.

 _ **Uchiha Sasuke**_ itulah tulisan yang ada di kartu nama tersebut. Sakura tersenyum saat melihat kartu nama tersebut, teringat kembali bagaimana penampilan pria tersebut. tubuhnya tinggi, terlihat kekar, wajahnya juga terlihat keren meski tertutupi oleh kaca mata hitam yang berhasil menyembunyikan sedikit wajah tampannya.

"Hesh..." Saat sadar bahwa dirinya sempat menatap kagum pria sombong tersebut, Sakura langsung mendengus kesal.

"Wajahnya saja yang terlihat keren, tapi sifatnya. Hessshh... menyakitkan hati." Sakura langsung menatap kesal kartu nama yang masih dipegangnya erat tersebut.

"tidak apa, tuan UCHIHA SASUKE... Kita tunggu dan lihat. Awas saja kalau kau sampai mengusik _handphoneku_." kata Sakura marah.

"Hiiiii..." gadis itu langsung memukul-mukul kartu nama tersebut menggunakan jari-jari mungilnya dan kemudian mengigit kesal kartu nama tidak berdosa tersebut untuk melampiaskan rasa kesalnya pada pria yang benar-benar telah mendatangkan masalah besar padanya.

Tiga minggu berlalu... dan Sakura belum bisa mengumpulkan uangnya. Uang yang terkumpul baru setengah dari yang diminta oleh pria yang menabrak mobilnya. Ino sudah meminjamkan lima juta padanya, tapi itu masih juga belum cukup. Ino bahkan berjanji untuk menanggung biaya makan Sakura untuk satu bulan kedepan, agar gadis tersebut bisa mengumpulkan uangnya. Tapi tetap saja uangnya tidak cukup.

Sakura sudah benar-benar pusing. Ino menyarankan agar Sakura meminjam uang pada Lee, teman satu kantor mereka yang selama ini menyimpan perasaan padanya. Tapi Sakura langsung menolak mentah-mentah saran tersebut, Sakura tidak ingin berhutang budi pada pria yang sangat dihindarinya itu.

Ino juga menyarankan agar Sakura meminjam uang pada bos mereka, tapi lagi-lagi Sakura menolak. Bulan lalu Sakura sudah meminjam uang dan sampai sekarang belum bisa dibayar.

Ino sudah buntu ide untuk membantu Sakura. Sekarang hanya ada satu cara yang dilakukan oleh Sakura. Meminta waktu yang lebih lama kepada Uchiha Sasuke.

 **Mr. Arrogant**

Uchiha Sasuke, pewaris tunggal perusahaan terbesar di jepang tersebut berjalan masuk ke rumah besarnya.

"Sasuke, kau sudah pulang?" Sang ibu yang selalu menyambut kedatangan pria tersebut langsung berjalan mendekatinya dan kemudian memeluk pria itu. Sasuke melepas kaca mata hitamnya dan kemudian balas memeluk wanita paling berharga dalam hidupnya tersebut.

"Apa anak Ibu sudah lapar? Ibu sudah siapkan makan malam. Ayo kita makan bersama." Wanita berusia empat puluh tujuh tahun tersebut langsung menarik tangan anak lelaki semata wayangnya dan membawanya menuju meja makan.

Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat Sasuke berhenti berjalan dan secara perlahan melepaskan pegangan ibunya.

"Ibu, aku lelah. Ibu dan ayah makan saja dulu. Aku ingin istirahat di kamar." Setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke langsung berjalan menaiki tangga dan masuk ke kamarnya. Nyonya Mikoto, ibu Sasuke tersebut hanya bisa menatap anaknya. Dia tahu, anaknya itu bekerja terlalu keras. Sejak Ayahnya memintanya untuk menjadi pemimpin di perusahaan mereka, dan semenjak kakak laki-lakinya meninggal dunia.

Setelah masuk ke kamarnya, Sasuke langsung membuka seluruh bajunya. Badannya sudah terasa sangat lelah dan dia benar-benar kepanasan sekarang. Dia butuh mandi agar tubuhnya kembali menjadi segar.

' _Sudah tiga minggu'_

Setelah setengah jam menghabiskan waktunya dengan membenamkan diri di air hangat, Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandinya dengan memakai jubah mandi berwarna putih . Sebenarnya pria itu sudah sangat lelah, dia ingin langsung naik keatas kasur king sizenye, masuk kedalam selimut tebalnya dan kemudian tidur dengan nyenyak.

Tapi saat melihat sebuah _handphone_ berwarna putih dengan gantungan boneka kecil berbulu yang berwarna _pink_ , niatnya untuk tidur langsung sirna. Pria tampan tersebut langsung duduk diatas kursi kerjanya, mengambil _handphone_ yang telah menyita perhatiannya dan memainkan gantungannya sambil tersenyum sinis.

" _Pink_ , heh... Sama seperti warna rambutnya," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

"Kau pikir kau cantik? Heh... sudah tiga minggu dan kau sama sekali belum membayar biaya ganti rugi. Kau bahkan menelponku dan meminta aku memberi waktu lebih lama." Sasuke berbicara sendiri pada _handphone_ yang kini sudah dibuka kuncinya, pria itu melihat seluruh isi _handphone_ tersebut, mulai dari pesan, galeri foto, dan koleksi lagu-lagunya.

' _Sama sekali tidak ada yang menarik,'_ pikir pria itu.

"Baiklah, ayo kita lihat apa yang bisa aku lakukan padamu. Jangan pernah mencoba untuk mempermainkanku. Gadis bodoh..." kata Sasuke yang kemudian memeriksa nama kontak yang ada di _handphone_ Sakura. Saat melihat nama 'Ibu' yang tertera di daftar kontak, Sasuke semakin menyeringai kejam.

Jari-jari tangannya dengan lihai langsung mengetik pesan dan kemudian mengirimkannya pada Ibu Sakura.

 _ **To: Ibu.**_

 _ **Message: Ibu... Aku hamil!**_

Tbc...

Hai... bertemu lagi dengan saya di chapter dua mr. Arrogant. Saya ucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih bagi para pembaca yang telah sudi meninggalkan review untuk saya. Terima kasih semuanya...

Saya minta maaf jika fic ini feelnya tidak terasa, minta maaf jika fic ini akan sangat mengecewakan kalian semua. Saya masih belum membuat fic yang bagus seperti yang dibuat oleh senior-senior yang ada disini. Tapi saya akan terus berusaha untuk membuat dan menjadikan fic saya lebih bagus lagi. Terima kasih...

Jangan lupa review lagi ya, :D


	3. Chapter 3 IT'S NOT FAIR, AYAH!

**Mr. Arrogant**

Pairing: Sasuke dan Sakura

Gendre: romance, hurt comfrot, family

Warning: Ooc, datar, feel gak kerasa, dan lain-lain..

Disclaimner: Masashi Kishimoto

Summary: Hanya karena kecelakaan kecil yang terjadi, hidup Sakura berubah.

Kalian pernah nonton film drama malaysia yang judulnya " _Love You Mr. Arrogant_ " kalau pernah, saya hanya ingin bilang kalau fic ini sebagian besar terinspirasi dari film tersebut.

Terima kasih sudah mau menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic saya ini. Terima kasih...

Ps: Karena saya tidak tahu kurs uang di jepang, jadi anggap saja, satu rupiah=satu yen. :D

 **Mr. Arrogant**

Mobil berwarna _orange_ muda milik Sakura berhenti tepat didepan bangunan megah yang menjulang tinggi. Setelah membuka pintu dan keluar dari mobilnya, Gadis itu melihat kartu nama yang ada di tangannya untuk memastikan apakah alamat yang ditujunya sudah benar atau tidak.

"Siap kau!" kata Sakura geram. Gadis itu langsung berjalan dengan langkah lebar, memasuki gedung dimana tempat pria yang paling dibencinya saat ini berada.

Saat bertemu dengan penjaga keamanan, Sakura langsung menyerahkan kartu nama yang dipegangnya dan langsung berbicara dengan amarah yang terpendam.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke. CEO Perusahaan ini!" kata Sakura

Penjaga keamanan langsung mengambil kartu nama tersebut.

"Tuan Uchiha ada di tingkat delapan, tunggu sebentar ya?"

Sakura terlihat kesulitan menahan amarahnya yang sepertinya sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun kepala.

"Apa Anda sudah membuat janji dengan Tuan Uchiha?" tanya Penjaga keamanan tersebut.

"Belum." jawab Sakura singkat.

"Kalau begitu, Anda tidak boleh masuk Nona."

"Memangnya aku peduli?" kata Sakura yang langsung mengambil kembali kartu nama Sasuke dan kemudian berjalan dengan cepat menuju lantai delapan, tempat dimana orang yang dicarinya berada.

Penjaga keamanan tersebut berusaha untuk menghalangi Sakura, tapi tidak behasil untuk menahan gadis tersebut. Ternyata tenaga Sakura yang sedang marah, benar-benar tidak bisa diremehkan.

Sakura langsung bergegas masuk ke dalam lift, meninggalkan Ibu penjaga keamaan yang masih berusaha untuk menghalanginya.

Saat sudah sampai ke tingkat delapan, Sakura langsung berjalan cepat mencari ruangan Uchiha Sasuke. Langkahnya terhenti seketika seorang gadis cantik yang merupakan Sekeretaris Sasuke datang menghadangnya.

"Nona, sebentar... Nona ingin pergi kemana?" tanya gadis cantik berambut _indigo_ panjang sambil menahan lengan kanan Sakura.

Sakura dengan wajah mengeras langsung melotot padanya, meminta gadis yang terlihat pemalu tersebut untuk melepaskan tangannya.

Tanpa sedikitpun berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sang Sekretaris, Sakura melangkahkan kembali kakinya dengan langkah lebar. Gadis sekretaris sontak merasa kaget dan langsung mengikuti Sakura. Walau bagaimanapun sudah menjadi tugasnya untuk menghalangi orang yang ingin bertemu dengan bosnya tanpa membuat janji terlebih dahulu.

"Nona... tunggu, Nona ingin pergi kemana?" Sekretaris tersebut masih berusaha untuk menenangkan Sakura.

Sakura mulai merasa terganggu dengan suara Sekretaris tersebut.

"Hei, kau ingin menyuruhku menunggu apalagi ha? Pulang sana ke tempat kerjamu!" kata Sakura kasar.

"Nona, tunggu dulu. Nona tidak boleh masuk ketempat ini tanpa ijin," kata Sekretaris tersebut.

Sakura mengabaikan gadis itu, matanya terus berputar untuk mencari dimana letak ruangan CEOnya, karena sepertinya tempat sekeretaris itu bekerja tidak berada tepat didepan ruangan Sasuke.

"Siapa Nona sebenarnya?" tanya Sekeretaris itu heran.

Pertanyaan Sekretaris itu semakin membuat amarah Sakura semakin memuncak.

"Aku ini siapa? Heh... aku ini Haruno Sakura!" bentak Sakura pada Sekretaris berambut panjang tersebut.

"Kau puas? Sekarang kau pergi dan buat janji untukku, pergi!" Suara Sakura semakin nyaring, gadis itu mendorong Sang Sekretaris itu kebelakang dan dia langsung berjalan mendekati sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan CEO. Habis lah engkau, wahai _mr. Arrogant._

 _Brakkkk..._

Pintu terbuka dengan kasar, hingga membuat dua orang yang berada didalam ruangan tersebut kaget dan langsung melihat kearah pintu. Menatap heran pada Sakura yang sudah berhasil masuk.

"Tuan Uchiha Sasuke!" teriak Sakura.

"Saya m-minta m-maaf Tuan, Saya telah mencoba untuk m-menahannya t-tapi..." Sebelum ada respon dari Sasuke yang kini sudah menutup laporan yang tadi sedang dibacanya, Sang Sekretaris langsung memohon maaf atas ketidakmampuannya untuk menahan Sakura agar tidak mengganggu Uchiha Sasuke.

" _It's okay_ Hinata, keluarlah. Aku bisa mengurus gadis itu." Sasuke berkata pada Sekeraris yang bernama Hinata tersebut. Gadis manis yang terlihat ketakutan itupun langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan Bosnya.

"Kau juga boleh pergi Karin." Karyawan yang tadi berada diruangan Sasuke untuk meminta tandatangannya.

"Iya Tuan." Gadis berambut merah tersebut pun langsung pergi menyusul Hinata.

Setelah semuanya pergi dan hanya tinggal Sakura dan Sasuke yang berada diruangan tersebut, Sakura langsung berjalan mendekati meja Sasuke dan...

 _Brakkk..._

Tangan Sakura langsung mengebrak meja. Sungguh, melihat lelaki itu terlihat santai saat melihat wajah amarahnya, benar-benar membuat Sakura semakin bertambah marah.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya Sasuke tanpa sedikitpun memandang Sakura, pria itu bahkan tidak terganggu saat Sakura mengebrak meja kerja mahalnya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini padaku?" tanya Sakura kesal.

"Memangnya apa yang telah aku lakukan?" tanya Sasuke masih dengan posisi menyampingnya yang sama sekali tidak melihat Sakura.

"Kenapa kau sms ibuku dan mengatakau kalau aku sedang hamil ha!" bentak Sakura.

Mendengar itu, Sasuke hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Pandang aku, saat aku berbicara denganmu. Sialan!" kata Sakura yang langsung memutar meja Sasuke agar menghadapnya.

Mendengar ada yang berani memanggilnya sialan, Sasuke langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan langsung menatap tajam Sakura.

"Heh...Memangnya kenapa kalau aku sms seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke yang masih berusaha untuk tetap terlihat tenang.

"Kau memang benar-benar tidak berprikemanusiaan..." Sakura yang geram mengangkat tangan kanannya, berusaha untuk memberi tamparan diwajah tampan Sasuke. Tidak berhasi, pria itu bisa menahan tangan Sakura dengan mudah.

"Hei.. jangan pernah berani menyentuhkan tangan kotormu pada wajahku. Brengsek!" kata Sasuke kasar. Pria itu langsung melepaskan tangan Sakura dengan kasar.

"Kau telah mengingkari janjinya."

"Sejak kapan aku mengingkari janji? Kau tau kan, janji itu masih ada dua hari lagi kan!" bentak Sakura tidak terima.

"Hanya tinggal dua hari! Apa kau pikir aku tidak bisa membayarnya?" Gawat, Sakura sudah hampir menangis saat itu.

"Heh..." Menyadari gadis didepannya itu terlihat sudah hampir menangis, Sasuke langsung mendengus bosan. Dia paling benci melihat wanita yang menangis, wanita itu pasti ingin meminta simpati padanya.

"Untuk gadis seperti kau..." kata Sasuke sambil melihat penampilan Sakura dari atas kebawah.

"Aku yakin seratus persen, ditambah seribu persen kau tidak akan bisa bayar ganti ruginya. Tiga puluh juta yen." Sasuke berkata dengan sombongnya. Membuat Sakura yang mendengar perkataannya merasa benar-benar terinjak harga dirinya.

" _Fine_. Kita lihat saja nanti! Aku bisa bayar atau tidak!" bentak Sakura yang kemudian langsung berbalik dan berniat pergi dari tempat tersebut sebelum dia tidak bisa lagi menahan tangisnya.

"Oi..." Suara Sasuke langsung membuat langkah Sakura terhenti.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa membayarnya tepat waktu, bersiaplah. Aku bisa melakukan hal yang lebih buruk dari ini!" ancam Sasuke.

"Sekarang pergi!" Mendengar suara bentakan Sasuke, Sakura langsung meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dengan cepat. Tidak ada lagi amarah, yang ada hanyalah rasa sedih yang teramat sangat.

Setelah melihat Sakura pergi, Sasuke memutar matanya bosan, merapikan jasnya dan kemudian langsung duduk ke kursi kebesarannya.

 _ **Mr. Arrogant**_

Sakura berjalan menunduk, mengabaikan beberapa orang karyawan yang berjalan melewatinya. Gadis itu menangis, kecewa dan sedih karena kejadian yang menimpanya.

Saat melewati belokan, tidak sengaja gadis itu menabrak seseorang hingga membuat mereka berdua terjatuh dan seseorang lagi yang berjalan disamping orang yang ditabraknya langsung berteriak kaget.

"Ya ampun..." terdengar suara kaget wanita berusia sekitar lima puluhan yang tadi berjalan bersama dengan pria berusia sama yang ditabrak Sakura.

"M-maaf, maaf kan aku Paman." Sakura langsung menunduk, memohon maaf untuk kesalahannya. Gadis itu langsung menggambil tas milik pria yang ditabraknya dan menyerahkannya pada pria itu.

"Apa Paman tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura khawatir. Jujur saja dia tidak ingin menambah lagi daftar masalah yang ada dalam hidupnya.

" _Anata_ , kau tidak ada apa-apa kan?" wanita separuh baya yang tadi sempat berteriak juga bertanya pada pria itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." kata pria itu setelah dirinya berhasil berdiri tegak.

"Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja paman, aku benar-benar minta maaf." Sakura memohon maaf.

Setelah memastikan suaminya tidak apa-apa, wanita cantik yang tadi berteriak itu langsung memandang Sakura lembut.

"Jangan khawatir Nona, suami saya tidak apa-apa. kami juga salah, tadi kami asyik mengobrol sampai tidak sadar ada seorang gadis yang berjalan didepan kami." kata Wanita yang ternyata adalah istri dari paman yang tadi Sakura tabrak.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya pria yang tadi Sakura panggil paman.

Sakura tersenyum lega.

"Aku tidak apa-apa paman..." kata Sakura sambil memandang paman tersebut dan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada istri paman tersebut.

Istri paman itu juga memandang Sakura dan tidak sengaja matanya melihat kartu nama yang dipengan erat oleh gadis itu. wanita seperuh baya itu terlihat mengerutkan alisnya dan kemudian memandang Sakura heran. Gadis manis didepannya keluar dari kamar anaknya dan terlihat sangat sedih.

"Kau kenapa menangis, nak?" tanya wanita itu heran.

Sakura berusaha untuk terus tersenyum, dia langsung menghapus air matanya yang entah kenapa langsung berhenti mengalir saat tadi dia terjatuh.

"Apa ada yang bisa paman bantu?" tanya pria paruh baya yang terlihat khawatir saat melihat Sakura menangis.

"Tidak..." Sakura mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Paman... Bibi..." kata Sakura.

"A-aku minta diri dulu. Paman, Bibi... sekali lagi, aku minta maaf." Sakura menundukkan lagi tubuhnya dan kemudian langsung pergi.

"I-iya silakan," kata Sang bibi yang melihat kepergian Sakura sambil tersenyum.

" _Anata_... gadis itu keluar dari ruangan Sasuke, apa kau mengenalnya."

"Mungkin, dia pacarnya Sasuke. Mereka mungkin bertengkar Mikoto," jawab pria itu, matanya masih menatap lekat Sakura yang semakin menjauhi mereka.

Mikoto, wanita separuh baya yang masih terlihat cantik tersebut langsung melebarkan kedua matanya dan langsung tersenyum bahagia.

" _Anata..._ kalau benar gadis itu pacarnya Sasuke, aku ingin mereka cepat menikah! Wah... sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi nenek." kata Mikoto yang kini mulai membayangkan hal yang aneh-aneh. Wanita separuh baya tersebut langsung tersenyum lebar, pikirannya terus membayangkan bagaimana nantinya jika Sasuke menikah dan punya anak.

"Aku ingin cepat-cepat menimang cucu, _Anata..."_

Suaminya hanya tersenyum lembut, diam-diam setuju dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh istri kesayangannya itu.

" _Anata,_ sekarang kau pergi temui Sasuke dan paksa dia untuk segera menikah. Aku percaya padamu! Aku akan pergi menyiapkan pesta pernikahannya." kata Mikoto antusias.

Uchiha Fugaku, Sang suami dari Uchiha Mikoto tersebut langsung menatap istrinya heran.

"Apa tidak terlalu mendadak jika kau menyiapkan pernikahannya sekarang?" tanya Fugaku.

"Kau serahkan saja padaku _Anata_ , yang penting sekarang. Aku percayakan padamu untuk menyuruh Sasuke cepat menikah. Kalau dia tidak mau, kau harus memaksanya. Aku tahu, kau punya senjata handalan, kan? " kata Mikoto dengan mata bersinar bahagia. Wanita itu langsung mencium kedua pipi suaminya sebelum berjalan pergi keluar.

" _Anata_ , aku pergi." Katanya.

Fugaku hanya bisa menghela nafas, jika istrinya sudah berkehendak, tidak ada yang bisa menentangnya.

 **Mr. Arrogant**

Sakura sudah kembali ke mobilnya, gadis itu tidak langsung pergi menginggalkan bangunan megah yang tadi dengan paksa ia masuki. Dia hanya duduk di mobilnya, semakin menangis saat teringat kembali bagaimana reaksi kedua orang tuanya saat membaca sms yang dikirim oleh Sasuke.

Setelah membaca sms tersebut, ibunya langsung menelpon Sakura dan meminta anak semata wayangnya tersebut langsung pulang ke rumah mereka.

Saat Sakura sudah sampai ke rumah, kedua orang tuanya yang sudah menunggunya di ruang tamu langsung menyidang Sakura, meminta penjelasan tentang sms yang diterima oleh ibunya.

Masih jelas diingatan Sakura, wajah sedih ibunya yang penuh dengan air mata. kedua mata ibu Sakura terlihat membengkak karena sudah terlalu lama menangis.

Sakura juga masih ingat bagaimana wajah tegang dan kecewa Sang ayah, pria yang sangat disayanginya tersebut hanya dia dan sama sekali tidak memandangnya.

Sakura berusaha menjelaskan bahwa bukan dia yang mengirim pesan, dia berusaha meyakinkan bahwa dia tidak hamil, dia bahkan belum pernah disentuh oleh sesiapapun sebelumnya.

Sakura berlutut didepan kaki kedua orang tuanya, sambil berderai airmata. Pada awalnya kedua orang tua Sakura sama sekali tidak percaya. Mereka sangat kecewa karena anak semata wajang mereka yang mereka jaga dengan baik dan penuh kasih sayang, telah mencontengkan arang ke wajah mereka.

Kedua orang tua Sakura, sempat merasa sangat kecewa. Tapi pada akhirnya, Sakura berhasil membuat kedua orang tuanya agar percaya dengan perkataannya.

Setelah kembali ke tokyo, Sakura langsung pergi menemui Sasuke dan berakhir seperti sekarang ini. Sungguh... saat ini, Sakura hanya ingin menangis.

 **Mr. Arrogant**

Setelah Sakura pergi dari ruangannya, Sasuke langsung tersenyum lebar, senyum jahat menakutkan yang bisa membuat sesiapapun yang melihatnya lari ketakutan. Lebay memang, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Pria itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan kebelakang tempat duduknya tersebut, melihat keindahan kota Tokyo di siang hari melalui dinding kaca kantornya.

"Melihatnya seperti ingin menangis seperti itu, benar-benar membuat hatiku puas. Itu adalah balasan karena kau telah berani merusak mobil kesayanganku, Nona bodoh." Sasuke benar-benar merasa bahagia karena telah berhasil membuat Sakura menangis.

"Ehm... Sasuke." Mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya, Sasuke langsung menoleh kebelakang. Pria itu sempat kaget saat melihat Sang ayah sudah berdiri didepannya.

"Ayah? Kenapa ayah datang kesini?" tanya Sasuke. Fugaku tersenyum tipis, pria yang masih terlihat sangat tampan dan mempersona tersebut langsung berjalan dan duduk di kursi yang ada didepan Sasuke.

Fugaku menatap Sasuke lama, memperhatikan anaknya dari atas sampai bawah hingga membuat Sasuke menjadi sedikit salah tingkah.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu, apa ada yang salah?" tanya Sasuke heran. Fugaku masih tetap tersenyum tipis.

"Duduk dulu Sasuke, ada yang ingin Ayah bicarakan padamu." Fugaku berkata dengan santainya. Sasuke langsung menuruti perintah Sang ayah yang sangat dihormatinya itu.

"Sasuke, kau adalah satu-satunya penerus perusahaanku," kata Fugaku.

"Iya, terus?" tanya Sasuke yang semakin heran dengan sikap ayahnya.

"Tadi, Ayah melihat ada seorang gadis cantik yang keluar dari ruanganmu, dan sepertinya dia menangis. Apa dia pacarmu?" tanya Fugaku.

Sasuke langsung berfikir tentang gadis bodoh yang barusan di makinya.

' _Sial'_ umpat Sasuke dalam hati.

"A-Ayah... dengar, s-sebenarnya dia itu adalah..."

"Jangan mencoba untuk menghindar, Ayah tahu apa yang ada dalam hatimu."

"Ayah... sebenarnya Ayah salah..."

"Cepatlah menikah, Ibumu sudah benar-benar ingin melihatmu berkeluarga dan dia juga sudah sangat ingin menimang cucunya, Sasuke." Belum sempat Sasuke menjelaskan, Sang ayah sudah terlebih dahulu memotong omongannya. Sasuke benar-benar tidak diberi kesempatan untuk berbicara.

"Hujung bulan ini,Ayah ingin kau menikah dengan gadis itu."

"HAAA?" Sasuke langsung berteriak kaget.

"Ayah, aku tidak mau. Sungguh, ya ampun... ayah, aku tidak akan menikah dengan gadis bodoh itu!" teriak Sasuke tidak terima. Hancur sudah wajah dingin dan datar yang selama ini selalu diperlihatkan oleh Sasuke.

Fugaku hanya tersenyum, pria itu benar-benar berfikir bahwa Sasuke dan Sakura adalah sepasang kekasih yang saat ini mungkin sedang bertengkar.

"Ayah dan Ibu tidak mau tahu, yang ayah tahu adalah... hujung bulan ini kalian menikah. Jika tidak..." Fugaku sengaja tidak melanjutkan pembicarannya.

"A-Ayah..."

"Ayah tidak akan mewariskan sedikitpun harta yang ayah miliki padamu, Sasuke." Fugaku tersenyum menyeringai. Senyum jahat yang bahkan lebih menakutkan dari senyum Sasuke.

Wajah Sasuke memucat.

" _IT'S NOT FAIR,_ AYAH!" Teriak Sasuke kencang.

TBC...

Hola... ketemu lagi dengan saya, Qie qie chie.

Saya benar-benar minta maaf karena telat mempuplish chapter ini, hountoni gomenasai...

Saya sudah baca semua review yang masuk, dan saya benar-benar minta maaf karena tidak bisa membalas semuanya satu-satu, yang jelas saya benar-benar berterima kasih dengan teman-teman yang sudah sudi meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic jelek saya ini, benar-benar berterima kasih juga untuk teman-teman yang bahkan meninggalkan review dan memberikan saya semangat utuk melanjutkan fic ini.

I love you...

Gimana, dichapter ini udah tau kan? gimana reaksi ibunya Sakura? Hehehehehe

Di chapter selanjutnya mereka akan menikah, dan setelah itu dimulailah kisah mereka yang sebenarnya. Semoga teman-teman masih mau membaca fic ini sampai selesai. :D 

Oh ya, untuk seseorang yang sudah mengatakan kalau fic ini benar-benar sama persis dengan cerita aslinya. Yang mengatakan bahwa hanya karakternya saja yang ganti. Saya hanya ingin bilang, kalau bisa, baca lagi cerita saya dari awal dan tonton lagi film love you mister arrogant, maka dari itu anda akan tahu perbedaannya. Saya tidak akan mengatakan dimana letak perbedaannya...

Saya juga udah bilang SEBAGIAN BESAR fic ini terinspirasi dari sana, sengaja saya bilang sebagian besar, karena awal kisah mereka emank sangat mirip. Dan seperti yang anda bilang, ini baru awal kan? awalnya aja udah ada yang beda (meski baru diperlihatkan sekilas) apalagi ditengah dan hujungnya, kan?

Untuk seorang lagi yang sudah berkomentar tidak sopan. Hinata sudah muncul kok di fic ini. Sepertinya anda benar-benar sangat mencintai pairing sasusaku hingga tidak ingin author dari fandom lain untuk menulis difandom pairing kesukaan anda ini.

Hei teman... dengar, saya akui saya emank menulis sasuhina dan sasusaku. Terus kenapa? Itu hak saya sebagai author kan ingin menulis pairing apa saja.

Saya rasa, sebagai seorang Sasuke centric, wajar jika saya menulis fic dan memasangkannya dengan dengan siapapun.

Please lah, gak usah jadi bertingkah seperti ANAK KECIL. :D

Sekian dan terima kasih...


	4. Chapter 4 Tuhan apakah ini mimpi?

**Mr. Arrogant**

Pairing: Sasuke dan Sakura

Gendre: romance, hurt comfrot, family

Warning: Ooc, datar, feel gak kerasa, dan lain-lain..

Disclaimner: Masashi Kishimoto

Summary: Hanya karena kecelakaan kecil yang terjadi, hidup Sakura berubah.

Kalian pernah nonton film drama malaysia yang judulnya " _Love You Mr. Arrogant_ " kalau pernah, saya hanya ingin bilang kalau fic ini sebagian besar terinspirasi dari film tersebut.

Terima kasih sudah mau menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic saya ini. Terima kasih...

Ps: Karena saya tidak tahu kurs uang di jepang, jadi anggap saja, satu rupiah=satu yen. :D

 **Mr. Arrogant**

Uchiha Sasuke, adalah satu-satunya pewaris kekayaan harta seorang pengusaha kaya raya yang terkenal sampai keseluluruh penjuru dunia. Anak dari Pemilik perusahaan yang memiliki banyak cabang di hampir seluruh negara-negara maju, perusahaan yang berkecimpung dalam bidang konstruksi, pertambangan dan fashion.

Sedari kecil dia sudah dikenalkan dengan dunia kerja oleh orang tuanya, bahkan sejak kakak laki-lakinya meninggal sepuluh tahun yang lalu, ayahnya sudah menyuruh Sasuke untuk menjadi CEO disalah satu cabang perusahaan mereka.

Dia selalu hidup dengan bergelimang harta, selalu diberi fasilitas mewah yang tidak akan bisa didapat oleh orang-orang yang tidak sederajat dengannya. Karena itu, sangatlah wajar jika pria yang sekarang berumur 27 tahun tersebut tumbuh menjadi seorang pria angkuh, yang punya harga diri setinggi langit. _Mr. Arrogant_ , adalah julukan yang sangat pantas untuknya.

Sasuke sudah berusaha dengan sangat keras untuk sampai pada tahap sekarang, menempati posisi CEO di perusahaan utama ayahnya, dan rasanya pria itu akan stres jika nanti Sang ayah akan menurunkannya dari posisinya sekarang, bahkan dia mungkin bisa menjadi Gila jika Sang ayah benar akan menghapus namanya dari daftar pewaris kekayaan ayahnya. Dia benar-benar bisa gila. Dari dulu, Sasuke sudah sangat terobsesi untuk mengikuti jejak ayahnya, mengembang lagi perusahaan mereka agar bisa menjadi perusahaan raksasa no satu didunia.

"Aku harus menikah dengannya!" Sasuke yang sekarang sedang duduk ditepi kolam renang rumahnya tersebut menatap tajam sebuah _handphone_ yang sedari tadi dipegangnya dengan erat.

"Aku tidak peduli jika aku harus menikahimu, Gadis bodoh berambut _pink_ yang sama sekali tidak cantik." gumam Sasuke.

Tadi sore saat dirinya pulang ke rumah, nyonya Mikoto langsung menyerbu Sasuke dengan ribuan pertanyaan yang intinya adalah menanyakan soal gadis _pink_ bodoh yang telah menabrak mobil kesayangannya.

Dan dengan terpaksa Sasuke berbohon pada ibu dan ayahnya, mengatakan bahwa anggapan mereka itu benar, gadis berambut _pink_ tersebut adalah pacarnya dan dia setuju untuk menikah dengan gadis itu.

Saat nyonya Mikoto bertanya kenapa gadis itu menangis? Sasuke mengatakan bahwa pagi tadi mereka bertengkar, Sasuke memarahi gadis itu karena dia tidak memberinya kabar dan kemudian gadis itu pergi sambil menangis.

Mikoto yang sepertinya sudah sangat menyayangi Sakura, walaupun kenyataannya mereka sama sekali belum dekat itupun langsung memarahi anaknya, mengatakan bahwa Sasuke tidak seharusnya marah pada Sakura. Nyonya Mikoto bahkan mengancam akan menjual mobil kesayangan Sasuke jika nanti dia kembali membuat pacarnya menangis.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk, entah kenapa dia merasa kalau posisinya sebagai anak kandung kedua orang tuanya menjadi sedikit tergeser karena kehadiran gadis bodoh berambug gulali tersebut. Menyebalkan, rasanya benar-benar sangat menyebalkan.

" _Fine. Kita lihat saja nanti! Aku bisa bayar atau tidak"_ Sasuke kembali teringat dengan perkataan Sakura kemarin, sepertinya gadis itu sangat yakin bahwa dia bisa melunaskan hutangnya pada Sasuke.

"Sial, kalau benar dia bisa mengumpulkan uang itu aku tidak akan punya alasan untuk mengajaknya menikah." Pria yang sekarang sudah beralih tempat ke kamarnya tersebut terlihat sedikit mengerutkan dahinya. Tidak, dia tidak boleh mengijinkan gadis bodoh tersebut berhasil mengumpulkan uangnya, tidak boleh!

"Aku harus melakukan sesuatu," gumam Sasuke. Pria yang sudah berumur 27 tahun itupun langsung menyambar handphonnya, untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Juugo, aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku."

 **Mr. Arrogant**

Dua hari kemudian...

Sakura tersenyum lebar, pagi ini dia menghitung semua uangnya yang terkumpul dan ternyata uangnya sudah cukup untuk membayar semua hutangnya pada Sasuke.

Ingin tahu dari mana dia bisa mendapatkan uang yang sangat banyak dalam waktu yang sangat singkat tersebut? Jawabannya adalah... Mobil. Ya, Sakura terpaksa harus mengadaikan mobil kesayangannyan. Tidak ada cara lain lagi, hanya itu satu-satunya cara yang bisa ia pikirkan. Gadis itu berjanji, setelah nanti dia berhasil mengembalikan uang yang ia pinjam di pegadaian, dia akan segera menjemput mobil orange mungil kesayangannya... Sakura berjanji.

"Yosh.. sekarang kau lihat Mr. Arrogant kurang ajar, aku akan membuatmu menarik kembali semua perkataanmu yang mengatakan kalau aku tidak bisa membayar hutangku!" kata Sakura sambil memasukkan setumpuk uang yang sudah diikatnya jadi satu tersebut kedalam amplop cokelat dan kemudian memasukkannya kedalam tas.

"Sakura, apa kau sudah siap?" Suara Ino terdengar, Sakura langsung keluar dari kamarnya dan segera berlari menemui Ino di dapur.

Saat melihat Sakura masuk ke dapur dengan wajah cerah, Ino langsung ikut-ikutan tersenyum.

"Kau terlihat sangat bahagia sekarang, padahal kemarin sore kau menangis kencang karena harus berpisah dengan mobil kesayanganmu." Ino menuangkan susu cokelat kedalam gelas dan kemudian menyodorkannya kearah Sakura yang sekarang sudah duduk didepannya sambil memakan roti bakar.

"Hmm... terima kasih Ino." Sakura mengambil gelas yang disodorkan Ino dan kemudian meminum isinya.

"Wah... kopi susu buatanmu memang yang paling enak, Ino pig..." kata Sakura memuji teman kantor sekaligus teman satu rumahnya tersebut. Ino tersenyum...

"Aku senang melihatmu sudah kembali ceria," kata Ino tulus. Sakura semakin tersenyum lebar.

"Aku tidak ingin terlalu larut dalam kesedihan Ino, seperti yang kau bilang kemarin. Yang penting sekarang aku harus bisa melunasi hutangku pada Mr. Arrogant. Soal mobil... suatu saat mobil itu akan kembali padaku. Aku hanya perlu mengumpulkan uang untuk menebusnya, kan?" kata Sakura.

"Hmm... kau benar Sakura, sekarang ayo... kita harus segera berangkat. Kau tidak ingin gajimu dipotong karena datang terlambat, kan?" Ino bangkit dari tempat duduknya, mengambil tas dan kunci mobilnya lalu segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Sakura menyusul dibelakangnya.

Ino sudah berjanji pada Sakura, bahwa selama Sakura tidak memiliki mobil gadis itu bisa pergi kerja bersamanya. Jika Sakura hendak pergi kemanapun dan membutuhkan mobil, Ino akan selalu siap untuk meminjamkan mobilnya pada Sakura. Sakura benar-benar beruntung bisa memilik teman sebaik Ino.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan datang menemui mr. Arrogant yang kau bilang sangat keren tapi menyebalkan itu, Sakura?" tanya Ino ketika mereka sudah duduk manis di dalam mobil Ino yang sedang melaju di jalanan.

"Mungkin Nanti sore pulang kerja, apa kau mau menemaniku?" tanya Sakura. Ino menatap Sakura tidak enak.

"Maaf, hari ini aku disuruh lembur oleh bos besar. Kau tau, itu adalah bayaran karena minggu lalu aku membolos. Maaf ya Sakura, tapi kau boleh menggunakan mobilku. Nanti aku bisa pulang naik bus." Ino menatap Sakura dengan wajah bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa Ino, dan tidak perlu meminjamkan mobilmu. Aku bisa naik bus," kata Sakura menolak halus tawaran yang Ino berikan.

"Tapi apa tidak bahaya, kau membawa uang dalam jumlah yang banyak. Sesuatu bisa saja terjadi,"kata Ino khawatir.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Ino, jangan khawatir."

 **Mr. Arrogant**

 _Drrrtt..._

 _Drrrtt..._

Sasuke segera mengangkat telephonenya yang bergetar sedari tadi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke pada si penelpon.

" _Bos, sepertinya gadis itu berhasil mengumpulkan uangnya."_

"Sial!" Sasuke mengumpat pelan.

" _Apa yang harus saya lakukan sekarang, Bos?"_ tanya si penelpon.

"Kau harus merampas uangnya dengan cara apapun. Tapi jangan pernah sedikitpun kau mencoba untuk menyakitinya."

Sasuke langsung mematikan sambungan telepon. Senyum sinisnya langsung terukir saat dia membayangkan si gadis berambut _pink_ jelek yang sangat tidak disukainya itu datang kepadanya dengan wajah sedih dan mengatakan bahwa dia tidak bisa menggumpulkan uangnya. Seringaian Sasuke menjadi semakin bertambah lebar.

"Kita akan segera menikah, Sakura."

 _To: Si bodoh_

 _From: Sasuke_

 _Message: Aku ingin kau datang ke kantorku nanti sore pukul lima. Segera bayar hutangmu gadis jelek. Jika tidak bersiaplah, kau akan menyesal karena telah berani mempermainkanku._

Sasuke mengirim pesan pada Sakura, dia harus memastikan kalau gadis itu akan datang ke kantornya hari ini.

 _To: Sasuke_

 _From: Si bodoh_

 _Message: sepertinya kau benar-benar sedang memerlukan uang sampai kau repot-repot mengirimiku pesan Tuan sombong. Kau tenang saja, akan kupastikan kau menarik kembali apa yang telah kau katakan kemarin. Aku akan datang kekantormu tepat pukul lima dan menyerahkan uang yang sepertinya sangat kau butuhkan itu._

Rahang Sasuke mengeras saat dirinya membaca balasan yang dikirim Sakura. Sialan gadis itu, berani sekali dia berkata tidak sopan pada Sasuke.

"Kau benar-benar sialaan, Nona bodoh!" umpat Sasuke kesal.

Sakura tersenyum puas saat dia berhasil mengirimkan pesan balasan untuk tuan sombong perusak moodnya hari ini. Sungguh, gadis itu benar-benar tidak sabar melihat bagaimana reaksi Sasuke saat melihat keberhasilannya mengumpulkan uang untuk membayar hutangnya.

Ahhh... Sakura benar-benar tidak sabar menunggu jam kerjanya habis.

 **Mr. Arrogant**

Tepat pukul empat, Sakura langsung mengemaskan semua barang-barangnya dan bersiap untuk pulang. Karena dia harus naik bus, Sakura harus cepat berangkat ke kantornya Sasuke. Jarak antara kantornya dan kantor Sasuke tidak lah dekat, dia membutuhkan waktu hampir satu jam untuk sampai kesana jika menggunakan bus.

"Hmm..." Sakura tersenyum

Gadis itu sudah turun dari bus yang dia naiki, sekarang dia harus berjalan kaki selama lima belas menit untuk sampai ke kantor Sasuke. Harus melewati sebuah jalan yang jarang sekali dilewati oleh orang-orang. Sakura pernah mendengar gosip tentang jalan itu, katanya dijalan tersebut sering terjadi tindakan kriminal seperti pembunuhan, pencopetan, dan pemerkosaan. Karena itu tidak banyak orang yang berani untuk melewati jalan itu. Sakura tidak punya pilihan lain, untuk sampai ke kantor Sasuke tepat waktu dia harus melewati jalan tersebut.

Sakura berjalan takut-takut, entah kenapa sejak memasuki jalan tersebut Sakura merasakan ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikannya. Beberapa kali gadis itu menoleh kebelakang untuk memastikan apakah firasatnya benar, tapi saat dirinya menoleh Sakura tidak melihat sesiapapun dibelakangnya. Sakura ketakutan, gadis itu langsung memeluk tasnya yang berisi uang tiga puluh juta tersebut, ia takut seseorang melakukan tindakan jahat padanya.

"Ya Tuhan.. kenapa tidak ada seseorangpun yang melewati jalan ini..." gumam Sakura.

Sudah hampir pukul lima, sinar matahari senjapun secara perlahan mulai merendup. Sungguh Sakura merasa benar-benar ketakutan.

 _Grep..._

Seseorang mencengkram lengannya dari belakang dan membuat langkah Sakura langsung terhenti seketika. Wajahnya memucat, gadis itu langsung menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat siapa yang menahannya.

Dia bisa melihat seorang pria bertubuh kekar dan berwajah sanggar sedang menatapnya tajam, cengkraman di lengannya semakin kuat.

"Hei... apa yang kau lakukan, lepaskan aku!" bentak Sakura saat melihat lelaki itu. Dia ketakutan,, tapi dia harus melawan lelaki itu agar bisa menyelamatkan dirinya. Sakura memberontak, mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk melepaskan tangan lelaki sangar tersebut dilengannya.

"Hei... kau dengar aku. LEPAS!" teriak Sakura.

"HEI DIAM!" Akhirnya lelaki bertubuh kekar tersebut bersuara, pria itu langsung menarik Sakura dan mendorongnya ke dinding yang ada ditepi jalan, dinding itu merupakan dinding bagian depan sebuah toko yang entah kenapa hari ini ditutup oleh pemiliknya.

"Kau akan selamat jika kau memilih untuk menutup mulutmu!" ancam pria itu sambil menutup mulut Sakura menggunakan tangannya.

"Hmmmpppphhh..." Sakura masih mencoba untuk memberontak, gadis itu memeluk erat tasnya,berharap pria itu tidak menyadari bahwa saat ini dia sedang membawa uang dalam jumlah yang tidak sedikit.

"Diam.. atau aku akan memperkosa lalu membunuhmu cantik," bisik pria itu tepat ditelinga Sakura.

 _Deg..._

Mendengar kata memperkosa dan membunuh, tubuh Sakura langsung bergetar hebat. Mata gadis itu terbuka lebar dan langsung mengeluarkan cairan bening Sakura tidak mampu bersuara apalagi berteriak. Gadis itu terlalu takut, demi Tuhan dia tidak mau kesuciannya ternoda sebelum menikah. Gadis itu ingin memberikan yang pertama untuk suaminya kelak. Demi yang Maha Kuasa, Sakura masih ingin hidup.

' _Sesiapapun, tolong selamatkan aku.'_

"Aku tahu, kau punya banyak uang." Pria itu melirik tas yang sedari tadi dipeluk oleh pemiliknya.

"Aku hanya butuh tasmu, dan jika kau memberikannya, aku akan membebaskanmu."

"Tanpa harus menjamah tubuhmu," bisiknya pelan.

Air mata Sakura semakin mengalir deras, dirinya terlalu takut hanya untuk sekedar mengerakkan satu jari kelingkingnya.

 _Srekkk..._

Dengan cepat pria itu menarik tas Sakura. Pria itu tersenyum dan kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sakura sambil tersenyum sinis. Ternyata sangat mudah untuk menakuti wanita itu, tersangat amat mudah.

Menyadari pria menakutkan itu sudah pergi meninggalkannya, tubuh Sakura langsung merosot kebawah.

"Ya Tuhan uangku..." ucapnya sambil menutup mulutnya, air matanya semakin turun dengan deras. Sekarang apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

 _Drrrttt..._

Suara getar handphonenya menandakan ada panggilan yang masuk. Dengan cepat Sakura langsung mengambil _handphone_ yang ada disaku bajunya dan melihat siapa yang menelponnya.

Uciha sasuke...

"Hiks..." Isakan kecil Sakura mulai terdengar.

" _Moshi-moshi_... hiks,"

" _Hei Nona, sudah lewat sepuluh menit, apa yang kau lakukan sekarang. Cepat kembalikan uangku!"_

"Hiks... Tuan bantu aku, Hiks... " entah kenapa saat mendengar suara Sasuke, Sakura merasa lega. Sirinya benar-benar takut dan saat mendengar Suara Sasuke ditelpon Sakura merasa akan ada yang menyelamatkannya.

" _Hei... kau menangis, Apa yang terjadi padamu?"_

"Hiks... Tuan, bantu aku. Hiks..."

" _Kau dimana sekarang?"_ Suara Sasuke terdengar begitu khawatir.

"J-Jalan _akatsuki._ Huwaaaaaa!" setelah itu, entah kenapa Sakura langsung menangis sekencang-kencangnya.

' _Sial... apa yang pria itu lakukan pada si Nona bodoh? Aku menyuruhnya untuk merampas uangnya, bukan membuatnya menangis. Bodoh!'_ Sasuke langsung bergegas pergi keluar dari ruangannya. Dia harus segera pergi menyelamatkan calon istrinya sebelum terjadi apa-apa pada gadis itu.

' _Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau menyentuh istriku, Juugo.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Hei... Nona."

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat siapa yang baru saja memanggil namanya. Pada awalnya Sakura tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa pria yang berdiri didepannya Saat ini, air mata yang masih saja mengalir dengan deras membuat gadis itu tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas.

"Kau terlihat benar-benar berantakang." Pria itu berjongkok didepan Sakura dan kemudian mengapus air mata mata gadis itu. Akhirnya Sakura bisa melihat wajah pria itu dengan jelas.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan disini, kenapa kau menangis?" Uchiha Sasuke, pria yang baru saja menelponnya kini sudah ada didepan matanya.

"Tuan..." panggil Sakura sambil menahan tangisnya.

"Hn..."

"Aku uangku hilang. Huwaaaaaa..." Sakura kembali menangis kencang, bahkan kali ini lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa membayar hutangku padamu? Huwaaa... aku tidak punya uang lagi.. huwaa!" Tanpa sadar Sakura langsung memeluk Sasuke dan kemudian menangis dipelukan pria itu. Pada awalnya pria itu hanya diam, tapi lima detik setelahnya pria itu langsung membalas pelukan Sakura dan mencoba untuk menenangkan gadis yang sudah di klaimnya sebagai istrinya tersebut.

"Jangan menangis, menangis tidak akan bisa membuat masalahmu selesai gadis bodoh." Pria itu tersenyum sinis.

"Kau tidak perlu membayar hutangmu."

"Eee?"

Sakura langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan kemudia menatap Sasuke, apa dia salah dengar? Sasuke tidak meminta dirinya untuk mengembalikan semua uangnya? Ya Tuhan... apakah ini mimpi?

Tbc...

Hai... bertemu lagi dengan saya. Maaf kalau ceritanya masih belum menarik, sungguh saya sangat senang melihat review yang datang. :D terima kasih semuanya, terima kasih karena telah sudi meninggalkan review untuk fic yang tidak seberapa ini. :D

Tentang kata hujung bulan yang ada dichapter sebelumnya, saya minta maaffff... karena fic ini terinspirasi dari film malaysia, saya secara tidak sengaja memasukkan bahasa malaysia dalam fic saya. Minta maaf ya? Maaf kalau dichapter ini juga masih ada terselip bahasa malaysianya.

Mulai chapter ini, jalan ceritanya udah jauh berbeda kan? di film aslinya si karakter utama emank gak berhasil ngumpulin uangnya tapi bukan karena campur tangan dari karakter utama cowoknya.

Maaf, seharusnya dichapter ini mereka nikah, tapi takut kepanjangan.. jadi di chapter depan aja ya? Maaf kalau sayanya gak konsisten.

Review dari teman-teman sangat saya nantikan untuk memperbaiki fic ini agar menjadi lebih baik lagi, saran kalian saya tunggu.. bye bye.. :D


	5. Chapter 5 Are You crazy?

**Mr. Arrogant**

Pairing: Sasuke dan Sakura

Gendre: romance, hurt comfrot, family

Warning: Ooc, datar, feel gak kerasa, dan lain-lain..

Disclaimner: Masashi Kishimoto

Summary: Hanya karena kecelakaan kecil yang terjadi, hidup Sakura berubah.

Kalian pernah nonton film drama malaysia yang judulnya " _Love You Mr. Arrogant_ " kalau pernah, saya hanya ingin bilang kalau fic ini sebagian besar terinspirasi dari film tersebut.

Terima kasih sudah mau menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic saya ini. Terima kasih...

Ps: Karena saya tidak tahu kurs uang di jepang, jadi anggap saja, satu rupiah=satu yen. :D

 **Mr. Arrogant**

"Hei Tuan... Dengar, aku hanya berhutang tiga puluh juta kan?" tanya Sakura yang saat ini sedang terkurung didalam ruangan Sasuke.

"Yup," jawab Sasuke.

"Tuan, itu hanya tiga puluh juta bukan tiga milyar. Tidak mungkin hanya karena hutang, aku harus menikah dengan Tuan, itu tidak adil!" Sakura memasang wajah cemberutnya sambil sesekali mengusap hidungnya yang memerah karena terlalu lama menangis.

"Padahal aku pikir Tuan akan berbaik hati, kasihan atas apa yang terjadi padaku dan mau memberiku waktu untuk membayar hutangnya. Tapi ternyata aku salah," bentak Sakura yang kesal karena tadi Sasuke sudah memberinya harapan.

Bagaimana tidak? Saat pria itu mengatakan padanya bahwa dia tidak perlu membayar uangnya, Sakura benar-benar berfikir bahwa _Mr. Arrogant_ itu sudah berubah menjadi Peri baik hati. Tapi ternyata itu sama sekali tidak terjadi _, Mr. Arrogant_ akan selamanya menjadi _Mr. Arrogant._

"Menikah atau tidak?" Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya duduk santai di kursi kebesarannya tersebut sama sekali tidak peduli dengan perkataan Sakura barusan. Dengan tampang polos, dan sombongnya pria menyebalkan itu malah kembali memberikan Sakura pilihan.

"TIDAK!" teriak Sakura kesal. Sungguh, Sakura akui kalau pria didepannya ini benar-benar tampan tingkat dewa. Tapi demi Tuhan... setampan apapun pria itu, sama sekali tidak membuat Sakura berfikir untuk menikah dengannya. Menikah dengan _Mr. Arrogant_ yang sudah memeras hidupnya? _BIG NO!_

"Kalau begitu, kambalikan uangku sekarang!" bentak Sasuke yang kesal karena Si gadis bodoh calon istrinya itu sudah berani mengatakan tidak padanya. Disaat semua wanita diluar sana mengantri untuk menunggu lamarannya, gadis bodoh didepannya ini malah menolaknya tanpa berfikir dua kali? Oh Tuhan tidak, Sasuke tidak akan pernah membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Walau bagaimanapun dia harus mendapatkan gadis itu secepatnya. Demi harta peninggalan orang tuanya dan demi harga dirinya yang setinggi langit itu dia harus mendapatkan si gadis bodoh ini.

"KEMBALIKAN!"

Sakura langsung tersentak kaget saat Sasuke balas membentaknya dengan suara yang jauh lebih keras.

'T-Tuan... A-aku tidak punya uang lagi." Sakura berbicara dengan nada putus asa. Air matanya sudah mulai menganak sungai kembali.

 _Srettt..._

Tidak ada cara lain lagi...

Sakura berdiri dari kursi dan langsung berjalan mendekati Sasuke, memegang tangan pria itu dan kembali memohon.

"Tuan tolonglah, jangan nikahi aku. Masih banyak wanita lain yang lebih cantik dan lebih seksi dariku, tolong... aku tidak ingin menikah." Sakura memohon dengan sangat, segala macam ekspresi wajah menyedihkan sudah ia pasang demi untuk merayu Sasuke agar pria itu membatalkan niatnya untuk menikahinya.

"Hm... " Sasuke tersenyum sinis, dibiarkannya tangan kirinya terus dipegang oleh Sakura dan kini tangan kanannya langsung menyentuh dagu gadis itu, menariknya sampai wajah cantik Sakura semakin dekat dengannya.

"Eee?"

Lima centimenter, jarak antara wajah Sasuke dan Sakura saat ini.

"T-Tuan.. a-apa yang kau l-lakukan?" Sakura mulai ketakutan, berbagai macam pikiran buruk mulai muncul dipikiran gadis itu.

"Tuan..." Sakura mulai menangis, gadis itu ingin segera melepaskan tangannya yang tadi memegang tangan Sasuke, tapi saat dirinya mencoba untuk melepasnya Sasuke malah berbalik memegang kedua tangannya menggunakan Satu tangan. Gawat... Sakura terperangkap.

Sakura yang tadinya berniat untuk menjauhkan jarak antara dirinya dan Sasuke sekarang sama sekali tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dengan posesif Sasuke semakin erat memegang tangannya.

"Hei Nona, setelah kau dengan sengaja mendekatiku dan menyentuhku, sekarang kau malah berniat untuk menjauh dariku?" tanya Sasuke sambil tetap dengan senyuman sinisnya.

Perkataan Sasuke dan senyum sinis yang diperlihatkan oleh pria tampan berwajah rupawan tetapi sayang punya sifat yang sangat sombong tersebut langsung membuat tubuh Sakura bergetar.

Sasuke tidak pernah main-main dengan kalimat yang pernah diucapkannya,Saat dia sudah menginginginkan sesuatu, meski hal itu mustahil sekalipun dia akan berusaha untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Tamat lah riwayatmu wahai Sakura.

"Menikah, atau aku akan menelanjangimu disini. Menyentuh seluruh tubuhmu, menikmati setiap inchi bagian tubuhmu dan kemudian... menanamkan benih kedalam rahimmu, Nona Haruno." Sasuke berbisik pelan ditelinga Sakura, persis seperti apa yang Juugo lakukan pada Sakura beberapa jam yang lalu.

 **Mr. Arrogant**

"Benarkah apa yang ibu dengar, Sakura?" Haruno Mebuki, menatap wajah anaknya tidak percaya. Baru beberapa hari yang lalu dia mendapat berita bahwa anaknya hamil, dan sekarang dia malah mendapat kabar bahwa anaknya akan menikah? Oh tidak, bukan akan menikah. Tapi SUDAH menikah.

"Mengapa bisa secepat ini, atau jangan-jangan..." Haruno Kizashi, ayah Sakura mulai mengeluarkan Suara.

"Pesan yang ibu terima itu benar?" tanya Sang ibu menyambung perkataan Sang ayah.

"Tidak, itu tidak benar!" Sakura langsung menyanggah pertanyaan ibunya.

"Aku tidak hamil Ibu, Ayah..." lanjut Sakura, gadis itu hanya bisa menunduk, memandangi selembar kertas yang ada diatas meja. Selembar kertas yang sudah berisi tanda tangannya.

Surat pernikahannya dengan Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku Paman, Bibi... sebenarnya aku yang waktu itu mengirim pesan kepada kalian." Sasuke, pria _arrogant_ yang sedari tadi duduk disamping Sakura mulai mengeluarkan Sakura.

Kedua orang tua Sasuke langsung kaget, mereka memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit diartikan. Ada rasa marah, kesal dan kecewa pada pemuda yang baru mereka kenal itu.

"Aku adalah pacarnya anak kalian. Kami baru saja berpacaran dan waktu itu kami bertengkar karena anak kalian tidak mau menerima lamaranku. Padahal aku sudah sangat ingin menikah dengannya. Karena itu, aku mengirim pesan pada kalian bahwa dia sedang hamil. Semua itu aku lakukan karena aku ingin segera menikahi anak kalian, aku sangat mencintai anak kalian. Maafkan aku!" Sasuke, dengan segala keahlian aktingnya langsung menundukkan kepala untuk mencari simpati kedua orang tua gadis bodoh yang sekarang sudah sah menjadi istrinya tersebut.

 _Enggg..._

Hening... tidak ada yang bisa mengeluarkan suaranya. Kedua orang Sakura masih kaget, dan Sakuranya sendiri semakin menundukkan wajahnya.

' _Mr. Arrogant sialannnn! Dia benar-benar pandai berakting!'_

"J-jadi... kalian berpacaran?" tanya Mebuki yang akhirnya bisa menemukan suaranya.

"Iya!" jawab Sasuke mantap.

"Dan kau sangat mencintai putriku?" tanya wanita empat puluh lima tahun tersebut.

"Iya!"

"Hm..." Mebuki dan Kizashi saling berpandangan dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Kau benar-benar pria sejati, kau berani menikahi putriku disaat kalian baru saja berpacaran. Aku merestuimu nak... aku merestuimu." Ayah Sakura berkata dengan penuh wibawanya.

Sasuke langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum bahagia.

"Terima kasih..." ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Jaga Putrimu dengan baik, sayangi dia dan buat dia bahagia Dia anak kami satu-satunya." Kali ini nyonya Mebuki yang berbicara.

Sasuke mengangguk mantap.

"Aku berjanji, aku akan membuat dia bahagia, menjaga, menyayangi dan membuatnya selalu tersenyum. Dia segalanya untukku." Sakura mengangkat wajah dan langsung menatap Sasuke dalam, dia tahu kalau pria itu hanya berpura-pura mencintainya agar kedua orang tuanya menyetujui pernikahan mereka, tapi entah kenapa saat kalimat romantis itu keluar dari bibir Sasuke, meski kalimat itu bohong tapi... kalimat itu bisa menggetarkan hati Sakura. Tanpa sadar bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis. Mulai dari sekarang pria disampingnya ini adalah suami sahnya, pria yang akan menjadi pendampingnya seumur hidup. Sakura tidak mengerti mengapa pria itu secara tiba-tiba memintanya untuk menikah, dia sama sekali tidak merasa bahwa pria itu sudah jatuh cinta padanya.

Sakura tidak mengerti dengan apa yang saat ini sedang terjadi padanya, yang dia tahu hanyalah saat ini dia sudah menikah dan sebagai seorang istri dia harus patuh pada suaminya dan menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya pada pria yang telah sah menjadi suaminya saat ini.

"Jadi eemm... Ayah dan Ibu, bolehkah aku memanggil kalian dengan panggilan itu?" ucapan Sasuke sejenak langsung membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

Kedua orang orang tua Sakura langsung mengangguk, setuju saat Sasuke meminta ijin untuk memanggil mereka dengan panggilan Ayah dan Ibu.

' _Benar-benar anak yang sopan,'_ pikir Tuan dan Nyonya Haruno.

"Ayah... Ibu, kami berencana akan mengadakan pesta pernikahannya akhir bulan ini. Apa kalian keberatan?" tanya Sasuke.

Kedua orang tua Sasuke langsung mengerutkan dahinya, akhir bulan ini berarti satu minggu dari sekarang.

"Nak... apa itu tidak terlalu mendadak? Bukannya tidak setuju, tapi kami sama sekali belum melakukan persiapan. Lagipula..."

"Ibu dan Ayah tenang saja, kedua orang tuaku sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Mereka langsung menyiapkan pestanya saat tahu kalau aku sudah punya pacar. Mereka sangat menyayangi Sakura dan ingin segera menjadikan Sakura menantu mereka." Sasuke memotong perkataan Nyonya Mebuki.

Sakura hanya bisa diam tanpa bisa berbicara apa-apa. sungguh, gadis dua puluh tiga tahun itu terlalu syok dengan apa yang Sasuke katakan.

' _Pria ini benar-benar sialan. '_

 **Mr. Arrogant**

Saat ini Sakura dan Sasuke sedang dalam perjalanan pulang untuk kembali ke Tokyo, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Tadinya kedua orang tua Sakura meminta mereka untuk menginap, tapi dengan sopan Sasuke menolak. Dia beralasan bahwa dia tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya, karena minggu depan dia dan Sakura akan mengadakan pesta pernikahan maka semua kerjaannya harus ia selesaikan sebelum hari itu tiba.

Pada awalnya kedua orang tua Sakura sedikit kecewa, tapi pada akhirnya mereka pasrah dan mengijinkan anak dan menantunya untuk pulang malam itu juga. Lagi pula jarak antara Konoha dan Tokyo tidak terlalu jauh, hanya butuh waktu sekitar dua jam untuk pulang jika menggunkan mobil pribadi.

"Aktingku bagus, kan?" tanya Sasuke sambil terus menatap kedepan. Sakura yang duduk disampingnya hanya memutar matanya, bosan melihat tingkah Sasuke.

"Kau benar-benar sialan," kata Sakura. Sasuke langsung tersenyum sinis saat mendengar celaan Sakura padanya.

"Jaga mulutmu nyonya Uchiha, aku tidak suka istriku berbicara kasar pada suaminya."

Sakura semakin memutar kepalanya bosan.

"Memangnya aku ingin menjadi istrimu? kau yang memaksaku." Gadis itu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kaca mobil, menolak untuk menatap pria yang sekarang sudah menjadi suaminya. Sepanjang perjalanan gadis itu hanya melihat keluar kaca, mengingat kembali bagaimana Sasuke memaksanya hingga dia bisa mendapatkan tanda tangan Sakura di surat pernikahan yang tadi mereka tunjukkan kepada orangtuanya.

 _Flashback on..._

" _Menikah, atau aku akan menelanjangimu disini. Menyentuh seluruh tubuhmu, menikmati setiap inchi bagian tubuhmu dan kemudian... menanamkan benih kedalam rahimmu, Nona Haruno." Sasuke berbisik pelan ditelinga Sakura, persis seperti apa yang Juugo lakukan pada Sakura beberapa jam yang lalu._

" _K-kau tidak akan m-melakukannya T-Tuan..." Sakura masih masih mencoba untuk melawan._

" _Benarkah? Jangan menantangku Nona."  
_ _"Emmmmggghhhh..." Sakura tidak bisa menghindar saat bibir tipis Sasuke dengan cepat mencium bibirnya, mengigit pelan bibir bawahnya dan saat bibir Sakura sedikit terbuka sesaat setelah bibirnya tergigit, lidah gesit Sasuke langsung menerobos masuk. Mendorong kasar lidah Sakura dan kemudian mengajaknya bermain. Pria itu menarik kasar leher bagian belakang Sakura dan membuat tubuh gadi itu jatuh terduduk kepangkuan Sasuke. Belum sempat Sakura menunjukkan respon atas perlakuan Sasuke terhadapnya, pria itu sudah mulai membuka kancing baju kerja Sakura secara perlahahan._

' _Klik...' kancing baju paling atas sudah terbuka._

" _Emmhh.." Sakura mulai memberontak, mencoba untuk lepas dari ciuman panas Sasuke dan menjauh dari pria itu. lidah Sasuke semakin gesit mengobrak abrik seluruh mulutnya, mulai dari menyapu bersih langit-langitnya sampai dengan mengabsen gigi-gigi putinya, pria itu bahkan menghisap kuat lidah Sakura, membuat gadis itu benar-benar kewalahan. Yang benar saja, Pria itu benar-benar tidak main-main dengan ucapannya. Sakura benar-benar ingin menangis, itu adalah ciuman pertamanya, tidak pernah ada satu orangpun yang pernah menyentuh tubuhnya seintim ini._

" _Lephh... Phasssssss!" Sakura mengigit bibir bawah Sasuke, membuat pria itu sedikit kaget dan saat Sasuke lengah, gadis itu langsung beranjak menjauhi Sasuke. Dengan wajah memerah gadis itu menatap garang Sasuke sambil menutup bibirnya yang mungkin sekarang sedikit berdarah akibat gigitan Sasuke diawal tadi._

" _Kau brengsek! Dimana Surat yang harus aku tandatangani. KITA MENIKAHHHHH!" Teriak Sakura._

 _Sasuke duduk menyandar dikursi kebesarannya sambil tersenyum miring. Dia berhasil!_

 _Flashback off._

Sasuke tersenyum saat mengingat kembali kejadian tadi sore, saat dia memaksa Sakura untuk menikah dengannya. Pria itu menoleh kekanan, melihat gadis bodoh yang rupanya sudah tertidur pulas. Wajar saja saat ini Sakura sudah tertidur, bagaimana tidak? Dia menangis selama satu jam lebih saat Juugo merampas uangnya, dia kembali menangis saat Sasuke memaksanya untuk menikah, mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya saat dia mencoba bebas dari ciumannya dan setelah itu mereka harus menempuh waktu dua jam untuk pergi kerumah orang tua Sakura, setelah satu jam berada disana mereka kembali lagi menempuh waktu dua jam untuk pulang ke Tokyo, jadi wajar kalau gadis itu sangat kelelahan kan?

Sakura tidur sambil memeluk tangannya sendiri, gadis itu mungkin sedang kedinginan. Menyadari itu Sasuke langsung menepikan mobilnya dan kemudian berhenti. Pria itu langsung membuka jasnya dan kemudian menggunakakan jas itu untuk menyelimuti Sakura.

"Tidur yang nyenyak, Istriku." Sasuke berbicara pelan pada Sakura dan kemudian mencium singkat bibir gadisnya. Setelah itu dia kembali melajukan mobilnya. Dia harus segera pulang ke rumah, ibu dan ayahnya pasti khawatir karena dia sama sekali tidak memberi kabar.

' _Dasar Mr. Arrogant.'_ Sakura yang sebenarnya belum sepenuhnya tertidur tersebut tersenyum tipis saat merasakan Sasuke menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan jas dan saat pria itu mengecup singkat bibir mungilnya.

 **Mr. Arrogant**

Sasuke langsung keluar dari mobil saat mereka sudah sampai di rumah Sasuke, pria itu kemudian membuka pintu sebelah kanannya untuk mengangkat Sakura. Gadis itu benar-benar tidur dengan sangat nyenyak.

Setelah Sakura berada nyaman di gendongannya Sasuke pun langsung membawa gadis itu masuk kedalam rumah, dia tahu... kedua orang tuanya pasti sudah menunggu kepulangannya.

"Ciyo- _baasan_ buka pintunya." Sasuke sedikit berteriak saat dia memanggil nenek Ciyo, wanita tua yang sudah berpuluh-puluh tahun bekerja untuk keluarganya.

Nenek Ciyo yang memang ikut menunggu kepulangan Sasuke bersama dengan Tuan dan Nyonya besar Uchiha tersebut langsung beranjak pergi ke pintu utama untuk membukakan Sasuke pintu.

" _Baasan_ , tolong bawa tas dan jasku." Sasuke langsung meminta nenek Ciyo untuk untuk mengambil jas yang ada dibahunya dan tas yang ada ditangan kirinya. Tanpa banyak bicara nenek Ciyo langsung menuruti perintah Tuan mudanya itu.

"Sasukeeee! Kenapa baru pulang sekarang? Ya Tuhan, itu Sakura?" Nyonya Mikoto yang tadi menyusul Nenek Ciyo langsung kaget saat melihat Sasuke pulang dengan seorang wanita digendonganya.

"Sssttt... Ibu pelankan suaranya, aku tidak mau dia terbangun." Sasuke langsung menyuruh ibunya untuk dia, dia tidak mau suara nyaring sang ibu akan membangunkan Sakura yang sedang tidur dengan nyenyak. Nyonya Mikoto langsung menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" bisik Ibu Sasuke pelan.

"Ibu aku akan ceritakan semuanya besok pagi, untuk sekarang aku ingin tidur. Aku benar-benar lelah, sampaikan maafku pada Ayah karena tidak memberi kalian kabar." Sasuke langsung berjalan menaiki tangga untuk naik ke lantai dua dimana kamarnya berada.

Sang ibu hanya bisa terbengong, tidak biasanya Sang anak membawa pulang seorang wanita ke rumah mereka. Bahkan ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Sang anak begitu menjaga kenyamanan seorang gadis lain. Mikoto langsung tersenyum bahagia.

"Anata... lihat anakmu, dia sudah mulai dewasa." Nyonya Mikoto langsung berteriak senang sambil berlari memeluk suami kesayangannya.

Sesampainya di kamar, Sasuke langsung meletakkan Sakura keatas tempat tidurnya dan kemudian menyelimuti gadis itu. Setelah itu dia langsung membuka pakaiannya dan bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi. Sial... gara-gara kejadian tadi sore, dia harus segera mandi air dingin.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu setengah jam didalam kamar mandi, Sasuke langsung memakai piyama tidurnya dan kemudian merebahkan diri disamping Sakura yang masih tertidur pulas.

Setelah mengetik sebuah pesan, pria itu pun langsung tertidur. Sungguh dia benar-benar lelah.

 _Dear: Uchiha Sasuke_

 _To: Secretary_

 _Message: Hinata, besok pagi-pagi pergi ke butik Sasori dan belikan satu set pakaian wanita ukuran sedang, dan antarkan ke rumahku_.

Sasuke memang pria kaya, arrogant yang hidupnya bebas. Seorang pria yang akan mendapatkan apapun yang dia inginkan, tapi sebebas-bebasnya hidup Sasuke... Tidak pernah sekalipun pria itu menjalin hubungan kasih dengan wanita lain, pria itu bahkan ragu dirinya pernah merasakan jatuh cinta. Seumur hidup, yang dipikirkan Sasuke hanya kerja, kerja dan kerja... dirinya terlalu terobsesi untuk mengembangkan lagi perusahaan ayahnya sampai dirinya lupa bahwa dia juga butuh cinta.

Sesungguhnya hari ini, bukan hanya Sakura yang kehilangan ciuman pertamanya, tapi juga Sasuke. Pria itu benar-benar gila, dia bahkan rela kehilangan ciuman pertamanya hanya untuk mendapatkan Sakura.

 _Are you crazy?_

 _Yes, of course you are._

Tbc...

Haiii... saya kembali dengan membawakanchapter lima untuk teman-teman semua, maaf kalau chapter ini juga kurang panjang. Saya emank tidak bisa membuat fic yang panjang.

Gimana pendapat kalian tentang chapter ini? Apa memuaskan atau cukup mengecewakan? Saya tunggu review dari kalian ya? Selamat menikmati. :D

Terima kasih kepada: **zehakazama, Misshire, Mustika447, ,Mantika mochi, respitasari, luca Marvell, fiaaAtiasrizqi embun. Adja1, Jamurlumutan462,Chichak Deth,hanazono yuri, Aishamath Shinobu, Re UchiHaru Chan, sinB,t-chan, chiu, hana, sarada, Lukeluke, sasusakusara, vani,zarachan, euri-chan dan SantiSwiMw.**

Terima kasih sudah mereview, review lagi yah? :D


	6. Chapter 6 (I SAID, NO!)

**Mr. Arrogant**

Pairing: Sasuke dan Sakura

Gendre: romance,family

Warning: Ooc, datar, feel gak kerasa, dan lain-lain..

Disclaimner: Masashi Kishimoto

Summary: Hanya karena kecelakaan kecil yang terjadi, hidup Sakura berubah.

Kalian pernah nonton film drama malaysia yang judulnya " _Love You Mr. Arrogant_ " kalau pernah, saya hanya ingin bilang kalau fic ini sebagian besar terinspirasi dari film tersebut.

Terima kasih sudah mau menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic saya ini. Terima kasih...

Ps: Karena saya tidak tahu kurs uang di jepang, jadi anggap saja, satu rupiah=satu yen. :D

 **Mr. Arrogant**

Dari kecil Sakura selalu bermimipi kalau saat dewasa nanti dia akan menikah dengan seorang pria berwajah tampan bak pangeran yang akan melamarnya dengan cara yang sangat romantis, seperti pangeran melamar putri raja.

.

.

.

Disebuah restoran berbintang lima yang berada di bangunan setinggi empat belas lantai. Sakura duduk di kursi yang berada sangat dekat dengan dinding kaca. Dari dinding tersebut dia bisa melihat bagaimana indahnya pemandangan kota Tokyo yang sepertinya tidak pernah mati. Gadis itu melihat kebawah, menyaksikan pemandangan lampu-lampu mobil yang berjejer rapi di jalan besar, bergerak dengan kelajuan yang berbeda antara mobil satu dengan mobil lainnya.

Restoran mewah itu berada tepat dijalan besar, karena itu Sakura bisa melihat banyaknya mobil di jalanan.

"Haruno Sakura..." Suara berat seorang pria menyadarkan gadis itu dari lamunannya. Didepannya Sakura bisa melihat pria itu melihatnya sambil tersenyum miring.

"Bagaimana, apa kau senang aku mengajakmu kesini?" tanya pria itu lembut.

Wajah Sakura memerah, gadis itu tersenyum, menunduk dan kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mengajakku makan malam ditempat indah seperti ini, Sasuke-kun..." kata Sakura yang entah kenapa sekarang menjadi sangat pemalu.

"Kalau kau senang, ayo... makan makanannya, aku sudah memesankan semua makanan favoritemu. " Sakura semakin melebarkan senyumnya.

Gadis itu melihat didepannya terhidang begitu banyak makanan kegemarannya, ada ikan gurami bakar, sotong, sushi, ayam bakar, dan beraneka macam sayuran yang mengunggah selera. Sakura juga bisa melihat ada segelas _ice cream_ buah kesukaannya yang disajikan sebagai untuk makanan penutup.

 _Glek.._

Sakura meneguk ludahnya, tidak sabar ingin memakan semua yang terhidang dihadapannya.

"Sasuke-kun, terima kasih... aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau adalah pria yang sangat baik hati. " Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan mata berbinar, bahagia karena Sasuke memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik.

"Apapun akan kulakukan untuk membahagiakanmu, orang yang paling aku cintainya didunia ini." kata Sasuke yang kini tangannya sudah bersarang di wajah Sakura dan mengusap wajah cantik itu dengan pelan.

.

.

.

Suara merdu lagu yang mengalun indah, membuat Sakura semakin merasa bahagia. Dia dan Sasuke berdansa, menggerakan tubuh mereka dan kemudian menari bak seorang pangeran dan permaisurinya. Tangan Sasuke berada di pinggang Sakura sedangkan tangan Sakura sendiri berada di leher Sasuke.

"Sakura, aku sangat mencintaimu." Ucapan Sasuke berhasil membuat dada Sakura kembali menghangat dan wajahnya pun kembali memerah.

"Hmm..." Gadis itu tersenyum bahagia.

Begitu lagu yang mengiringi dansa mereka berhenti.

 _Bruk..._

Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan berlutut dihadapan Sakura dengan tangan kanannya terhulur keatas, memperlihatkan sebuah cincin berlian yang sangat indah.

Kepala Sasuke mendongak, menatap langsung _emerlad_ Sakura yang terbuka lebar. Masih kaget dengan apa yang sedang Sasuke lakukan didepannya.

"S-Sasuke..."

"Sakura, menikahlah denganku. Jadilah istri dan ibu dari anak-anakku..."

 _Deg..._

 _Deg..._

 _Deg..._

Jantung Sakura semakin bedetak tidak beraturan. Ini benar-benar seperti mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan. Kini dihadapannya, Sasuke berlutut dan melamarnya dengan cara yang sangat romantis.

"Sasuke..."

.

.

.

 _Grep..._

"Sasukeee! Aku mauuu..." Sakura berteriak kencang dan langsung memeluk pria yang panggilnya itu dengan kencang.

.

.

.

 _Deg..._

Sasuke langsung membuka kedua matanya, kaget saat merasa ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba saja memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

Padahal tadi dia sedang enak-enaknya tidur sambil bermimpi mendapatkan tender yang sangat besar. Tapi saat sebuah tangan memelukya erat pria itu langsung tertarik dengan paksa dari mimpinya dan kembali ke alam nyata.

' _Sial...'_ Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati. Dengan sangat perlahan pria itu memalingkan kepalanya kesebelah kiri untuk melihat makhluk apakah yang sudah berani mengusik mimpi indahnya.

 _Singgg..._

Kedua mata Sasuke langsung menyipit tajam saat melihat Haruno Sakura, gadis dua puluh tiga tahun yang kemarin sore sudah sah menjadi istrinya kini tidur dengan tampang polosnya dan tersenyum seperti orang gila meski kedua matanya masih tersenyum rapat.

 _Srek..._

Gadis itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, bahkan sekarang dengan kurang ajarnya gadis itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher Sasuke dan kemudian menenggelamkan kepalanya disana.

"Sasukeee... aku mau, aku mau menerima lamaranmu, oh Sasukeee!" Sasuke tahu, saat ini istrinya sedang mengigau.

"Emmmm... kau wangi." Sakura mengerak-gerakkan wajahnya dileher Sasuke seperti seorang kucing yang sedang inging di elus oleh pemiliknya.

Sasuke yang pada awalnya ingin marah pada Sakura langsung tersenyum geli.

' _Sepertinya kau ingin mengajakku bermain, Sakura.'_

"Enghh... Sasuke." Entah apa yang sedang dimimpikan gadis itu sekarang Sasuke tidak peduli, yang dipedulikan gadis itu hanyalah tubuhnya yang sekarang sedang bereaksi karena ulah Sakura yang entah bagaiman caranya kini bisa menekan bagian terintim darinya dengan paha gadis itu.

' _Sial...'_ Sasuke kewalahan karena juniornya dibawah sana mulai tegak berdiri.

"Engghhh..."

Pria itu langsung mengerakkan badannya, mengeser posisi mereka hingga kini Sakura yang masih saja memeluk leher dan perutnya berada dibawah dia... berada diatas dengan bagian bawahnya yang sengaja ia biarkan menekan kuat tubuh Sakura.

Sasuke hanya menahan tubuh bagian atasnya dengan Siku.

"Hesh..." Pria itu tersenyum geli saat menyadari perubahan wajah Sakura yang kini menjadi memerah.

"Istriku... "

.

.

.

Sasuke memeluk tubuh Sakura dengan erat, dan Sakura balas memeluk tubuh pria yang baru saja melamarnya itu dengan erat pula. Kepala Sakura menyandar dengan nyaman di perpotongan leher Sasuke.

"Istriku..." panggil Sasuke.

"Sasuke, aku belum menjadi istrimu." Sakura tersenyum geli saat mendengar Sasuke memanggilnya dengans sebutan istri meski mereka belum menikah.

"Sakura, buka wajahmu sebelum menghamilimu disini."

 _Grepp..._

Sakura merasa ada yang aneh dengan perkataan Sasuke, dia juga merasa pria itu tidak lagi bersikap romantis. Pria itu... meremas pantatnya dan semakin menempelkan tubuh mereka. Gadis itu mulai merasa tidak nyaman.

"Sasuke... kenapa jadi mesum? Jangan meremasnya. Engghhh..." Sasuke mengakhiri perkataaannya dengan suara desahan saat Sasuke semakin menekan tubuhnya. Gadis itu bahkan merasakan dengan jelas bagaimana kerasnya Sasuke dibawah sana.

"Kalau begitu, bangun dari mimpi erotismu gadis bodoh!"

.

.

.

 _Plak..._

Sasuke menampar pelan kedua pipi Sakura, mencoba menyadarkan gadis itu dari mimpinya.

"Oii... gadis bodoh. Cepat bangun dan berhenti bermimpi! Sadar sebelum aku melempar semua baju yang melekat ditubuhmu!"

 _Deg..._

Sakura langsung membuka kedua matanya. Kedua matanya melebar saat melihat wajah Sasuke yang kini berada diatasnya dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Sasuke," panggil Sakura.

"Hn..."

 _Srekkk..._

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kekanan, masih mencoba untuk mengerti dengan apa yang sedang terjadi padanya.

Bukankah tadi dia sedang berada di restoran mahal, dia dilamar oleh Sasuke dan kemudian...

"Masih berfikir bahwa kau sedang berada di dunia mimpi dan beradegan panas denganku, he? Istriku..."

 _Deg..._

.

.

.

"Maaf... aku ingin ke kamar mandi." Sakura memasang wajah datarnya dan kemudian mendorong tubuh Sasuke agar menyingkir dari tubuhnya.

Setelah tubuh pria itu tidak lagi berada diatas dan tidak lagi MENEKAN tubuh bagian bawahnya, Sakura langsung berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan pelan tanpa berbicara sedikitpun.

 **Mr. Arrogant**

"KYAAAA!" Entah untuk yang keberapa puluh kalinya, gadis itu hanya bisa berteriak di kamar mandi untuk menghilangkan rasa malunya.

"Apa yang kulakukan, apa yang kulakukan. KYAAAA! Benar-benar memalukannn!" Gadis itu tidak bisa mengontrol reaksinya.

Dia akhirnya sadar apa yang sedang terjadi, Dia sadar bahwa didalam hidupnya tidak ada Sasuke yang mengajaknya makan malam di restoran mahal, tidak ada Sasuke yang mengajaknya berdansa, dan tidak ada juga Sasuke yang melamarnya dengan cara yang sangat romantis. Itu semua TIDAK ADA, semua itu hanya MIMPI memalukan yang sudah mempermalukannya didepan Pria itu.

" Ya Tuhan... ini benar-benar memalukan." Sakura berjalan mondar-mandir didalam kamar mandi, berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Itu hanya mimpi, aku sudah menikah, tapi aku tidak dilamar dengan cara romantis." kata Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa harus dia yang muncul di mimpiku, Kenapa bukan yang lain saja?" kata Sakura yang hampir menangis karena malu.

"Huweeee!" Dan kini, gadis itu kembali berteriak sambil menangis.

"Hiks... dia menyentuhku. Tuan _Arrogant_ itu menyentuhku. Hiks..." Sakura berkata sambil terus menangis.

"Tapi itu juga bukan karena salahnya, itu salahku... salah mimpiku. Huweeee..." Dan Sakura menangis seperti anak kecil.

"Aku bisa merasakan ada yang keras, hiks... Vaginaku ditekan, Hiks... aku akan hamil! Huweeeeee..." Dari sini bisa diketahui. Gadis merah muda berumur dua puluh tiga tahun itu masih sangat polos.

.

.

.

Sasuke langsung tersenyum geli saat mendengar kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Sakura sebelum lagi-lagi gadis itu menangis kencang seperti anak kecil. Pria itu bahkan sampai harus menutup mulut dan wajahnya agar tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak saat membayangkan bagaimana reaksi istrinya sekarang.

"Sial... dia benar-benar gadis bodoh." kata Sasuke setelah dirinya puas mentertawakan Sakura.

Saat melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi, Sakura sadar bahwa dia tidak boleh terus bermalas-malasan disini. Dua jam lagi dia ada rapat dan itu artinya dia sudah harus berada di kantor setidaknya setengah jam sebelum rapatnya dimulai.

 _Srek..._

Pria itu berjalan mendekati kamar mandi.

"Oi..." Sasuke mengetuk pintu kamar mandi dan kemudian memanggil Sakura. Bisa pria itu dengar, kalau Sakura sedang mencoba untuk berhenti menangis.

"Berhentilah menangis. Kau sekarang sudah ada di rumahku, dan aku sudah memberitahukan pada orangtuaku tentang pernikahan kita. Jadi sekarang, cepat mandi. Aku akan menyimpan bajumu diatas meja. Setelah itu, temui aku dibawah. Kita sarapan bersama ayah dan ibu." Sasuke berkata panjang lebar tanpa membiarkan Sakura yang kini sedang duduk meringkuk dibelakang pintu untuk membalas kata-katanya. Setelah merasa bahwa perkataannya sudah cukup jelas, pria itu langsung pergi keluar dari kamarnya. Dia harap Hinata sudah datang membawakan baju untuk Sakura.

.

.

.

Saat tiba dibawah, Sasuke bisa melihat sekretarisnya itu duduk sambil memeluk sebuah kantong yang Sasuke tahu berisi pakaian yang dimintanya tadi malam.

"Hinata..." panggil Sasuke dengan nada datar seperti biasa.

Hinata yang merasa namanya dipanggil langsung mendongakkan kepala, dan begitu melihat Tuannya, gadis itu langsung berdiri dan kemudian menunduk hormat.

" _O-Ohayo_ , Sasuke-sama..." sapa Hinata.

" _Ohayo_ ," balas Sasuke.

"A-aku sudah membawakan pakaian yang S-Sasuke-sama pesan tadi malam," kata Hinata takut-takut sambil menyodorkan barang belanjaannya.

Sasuke diam sebentar dan memutuskan untuk menyuruh Hinata mengurus Sakura.

"Hei... kau bisa masuk ke kamarku dan memberikan barang itu pada istriku disana. Oh ya, bantu dia untuk bersiap dan pastikan dia turun sarapan dengan tepat waktu. Aku tidak mau orang tuaku menunggu lama kedatangan menantunya."

"Hai.. Sasuke-sama." kata Hinata patuh.

Saat pria itu berjalan menjauhinya untuk pergi ke ruang makan, Hinata langsung bergegas menuju kamar tuannya. Hinata memang sudah sering kali pergi ke rumah Sasuke saat pria itu meminta dan beberapa kali dia harus masuk ke kamar pria itu untuk membantunya mencari laporan yang Sasuke simpan di kamar, atau membantu dalam hal lainnya yang pastinya hanya berkaitan dengan pekerjaan.

 **Mr. Arrogant**

Sakura sudah menyelesaikan acara mandi paginya dengan wajah cemberut, gadis itu keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengintip apakah suaminya masih ada didalam kamar atau tidak. Jika suami arrogantnya itu masih ada didalam kamar, Sakura bersumpah dia akan kembali mengurung diri didalam kamar.

Saat ini hanya kepalanya yang berada diluar kamar mandi, tubuhnya yang kini sedang mengenakan piyama mandi masih setia berada dibalik pintu.

"Selamat pagi Nona," Sakura terkejut saat mendengar suara lembut seorang gadis yang berdiri di dekat pintu kamar Sasuke. Gadis berambut indigo panjang tersebut tersenyum manis kepada Sakura.

"K-Kau... bukan kah kau yang..." Sakura ingat gadis itu, dia adalah gadis yang sama dengan gadis yang beberapa hari lalu dibentaknya saat dia hendak bertemu dengan Sasuke.

"Saya adalah sekeretaris yang waktu itu menahan Nona untuk bertemu dengan Uchiha-sama, M-maaf atas ketidaksopanan s-saya." Gadis Indigo itu langsung menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dan kemudian berjalan mendekat Hinata, seketaris suaminya yang pernah dibentaknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sakura yang mengabaikan permintaan maaf Hinata.

"S-Sasuke-sama memintaku untuk membantu Nona bersiap," kata Hinata sambil memperlihatkan _paper bag_ yang dibawanya.

"He?"

.

.

.

Semuanya terasa seperti mimpi bagi Sakura, semua yang terjadi padanya terasa sangat mendadak. Dalam satu bulan ini banyak kesialan yang dihadapinya secara tiba-tiba. Tiba-tiba dia menabrak semuah mobil mewah, tiba-tiba ibunya menelpon dan menanyakan apakan memang benar dia sedang hamil?, tiba-tiba dia di cegat oleh pria jahat yang meminta semua uangnya, tiba-tiba orang yang ditabraknya memintanya untuk menikah, dan sekarang... tiba-tiba dia harus keluar dari sebuah kamar mewah dan turun kelantai satu untuk pergi menemui suami dan mertua yang belum pernah ditemuinya.

Sakura bahkan tidak sadar kenapa dia tiba-tiba terbangun dan sudah berada di rumah mewah suaminya itu.

"Nona..." Suara teguran pelan dari Hinata langsung membuat Sakura sadar bahwa kini dirinya sedang berdiri di ruang makan dan kini didepannya ada Sang suami yang sedang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Sayang... akhirnya kau muncul juga, kau tahu... ayah dan ibu sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu. Ayo... sapa mereka." Setelah berada disamping Sakura, Sasuke langsung merangkul pinggang gadis itu dan kemudian mencium keningnya pelan. Membuat kedua mata _emerlad_ Sakura langsung terbuka dengan lebar.

Tuan dan Nyonya Uchiha yang tadinya duduk membelakangi pintu masuk ruang makan, langsung menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat Sasuke dan menantu baru mereka.

"Sakura... ayo kita sarapan nak, kami sudah menunggumu. "

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke dan dengan gerakan perlahan matanya beralih untuk melihat Sang mertua.

Lagi-lagi kedua matanya melebar melihat siapa yang sekarang berada didepannya.

Nyonya Mikoto tersenyum lebar sedangkan Tuan Uchiha tersenyum tipis tapi tetap terlihat hangat. Sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"PAMAN, BIBI?" teriak Sakura tidak percaya sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya pada ibu dan ayah mertuanya.

"Hmmm..." Mikoto tersenyum bahagia.

' _Gadis ini lebay.'_ Sasuke menutup kedua matanya, tidak tahan melihat reaksi Sakura yang dianggapnya sangat berlebihan.

 **Mr. Arrogant**

"Jadi Sakura, apa kedua orang tua kalian sudah setuju kalau acara pernikahannya akan dilaksanakan akhir bulan ini?" tanya Mikoto penuh harap saat acara sarapan bersama mereka telah selesai.

Sakura yang entah kenapa masih terlihat tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang terjadi padanya hanya mengangguk pelan. Membuat nyonya Mikoto langsung berjingkrak senang.

"Kalau begitu hari ini kita harus ke butik langganan ibu dan mencoba gaun dan jas kalian," kata Mikoto penuh semangat. Mendengar perkataan Sang ibu, Sasuke dan Sakura langsung tersentak kaget.

"Tapi aku harus bekerja ibu..." kata Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan membuat Nyonya Mikoto terkejut.

"He?" Sasuke langsung menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Sasuke?

"Aku harus bekerja," jawab Sakura.

"Apa aku lupa bilang kalau sebenarnya kau sudah tidak bekerja lagi di perusahaan itu?" kata Sasuke dengan wajah dinginnya.

"Heee? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura, satu hal tidak terduga yang tidak bisa dipercaya kini kembali terjadi pada Sakura.

"Aku sudah mengirimkan surat pengunduruan dirimu pada atasanmu, Kakashi."

Secara tidak langsung Sasuke tidak mengijinkannya untuk bekerja.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tubuh Sakura lemas mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut suaminya.

"Aku tidak mengijinkanmu untuk bekerja, Uchiha Sakura."

' _Ya Tuhannn... aku bisa gila dengan semua yang terjadi padaku!'_

Tanpa disadari oleh Sakura maupun Sasuke, Uchiha Fugaku yang sedari tadi hanya diam menyaksikan pembicaraan Istri, Anak, dan Menantunya itu terlihat tersenyum bahagia.

' _Aku senang anak itu tidak mengijinkan istrinya bekerja, itu artinya dia benar-benar serius dengan pernikahannya.'_

"Jadi... karena Sakura sudah tidak bekerja, tidak ada alasan lain kan untuk tidak pergi mencoba gaunnya, kan?" tanya Mikoto dengan wajah polosnya yang sedari tadi selalu tersenyum sambil menatap Sakura.

Tubuh Sakura semakin tidak berdaya.

' _Ya Tuhan... biarkan aku bernafas karena hal yang semuanya terasa sangat mendadak ini Tuhan.'_

"Ibu maaf, sebentar lagi aku ada rapat di kantor. Jadi sepertinya aku tidak bisa mencoba jasnya hari ini. Tapi ibu boleh bawa Sakura, " kata Sasuke yang sekarang sudah berdiri dari kursinya dan kemudian berjalan mendekati Sang ibu dan mencium pipinya kiri dan kanan.

"Aku harus siap-siap ke kantor." Sasuke menatap Sakura yang masih terlihat tidak bersemangat.

"Sakura, apa kau tidak ingin membantuku bersiap-siap, Sayang?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang lembut tapi memerintah.

"Ee?" Sakura yang masih terlihat linglung, langsung berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Permisi, Ayah.. Ibu," kata Sasuke yang kemudian menarik tangan Sakura dan membawa istrinya itu pergi ke kamar.

Nyonya Mikoto langsung menatap Suami yang balas menatapnya dan kemudian mereka saling tersenyum.

"Terima kasih _Anata_ , kau berhasil membuat anak kita menikah dan memberikan kita seorang menantu," kata Mikoto bahagia.

Hinata yang sedari tadi berdiri seperti patung dibelakang pintu terlihat ikut mengukir senyum manisnya.

 **Mr. Arrogant**

Setelah sampai di kamar, Sasuke langsung menutup pintu kamarnya, mendorong tubuh kurus Sakura ke dinding dan kemudian mengurung tubuh gadis itu dengan kedua lengannya yang berada di sisi kanan dan kiri tubuh Sakura. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura.

"Hei... aku tidak mengerti denganmu, kenapa tadi kau bertingkah benar-benar seperti orang bodoh didepan ibu dan ayahku?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap tajam Sakura.

Sakura yang masih setengah linglung itupun langsung mengerutkan dahinya dan memasang wajah cemberut.

"Aku merasa semuanya terlalu mendadak," kata Sakura.

Sasuke memutar matanya bosan, dia benci gadis lelet seperti Sakura.

"Apanya yang terlalu mendadak? Tidak bisakah kau cepat beradaptasi dengan keadaan kita sekarang? Ingat... sekarang kita adalah suami istri." kata Sasuke mencoba untuk bersikap tenang.

Sakura semakin cemberut.

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku tadi malam? Kenapa tidak mengatakan kalau kita akan langsung ke rumahmu? Aku pikir kau akan mengantarku ke rumah. " Sakura memandang Sasuke kesal, yup... dia benar-benar kesal dengan tingkah Sasuke yang dirasanya sangat egois.

"Oi perempuan, kau tahu tidurmu itu seperti apa? kau itu tidur seperti orang yang sudah mati. Aku bangunkan berapa kalipun kau tidak akan bisa bangun. Dibangunkan bukannya bangun, kau malah memelukku dan ingin mengambil keperjakaanku."

"ARGGGHHH..." Sasuke langsung menjerit kesakitan saat Sakura mencubit perutnya dengan kencang.

"Sakit, kenapa kau mencubitku!" bentak Sasuke, beruntunglah Sasuke karena kedua orang tuanya tidak akan mendengar teriakannya. Kamar mereka kedap Suara.

"Habisnya, kau bicara tidak sopan!" Sakura balas membentak.

"Heh!" Sasuke mendesah keras dan kemudian memalingkan wajahnya, tapi tidak melepaskan Sakura yang masih terkurung diantara dua lenganya.

"Terserah kau masih butuh berapa lama lagi untuk menerima kenyataan tentang apa yang sudah terjadi padamu, istriku sayang..." kata Sasuke dengan nada yang entah kenapa mampu membuat seorang Sakura tiba-tiba punya niat untuk membunuh, mencincang-cincang tubuh seseorang dan kemudian menjadikan tubuh orang itu sebagai santapan untuk buaya yang kelaparan.

Karena tidak mampu membunuh, Sakura hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku tidak ingin kau bertingkah seperti orang bego lagi didepan ibu atau ayahku. Jadilah Istri manis dan ikuti semua yang ibu katakan padamu, mengerti?" tanya Sasuke.

Merasa tidak punya kata-kata lagi untuk menjawab perkataan Sasuke, Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jawab aku! Mengerti atau tidak? Aku tidak butuh gerakan kepala bodohmu itu, aku butuh gerakan mulutmu," Sasuke berkata dengan cara bicara arrogantnya seperti biasa.

"Iyaaa... Tuan." Sakura menjawab asal.

"Satu hal lagi, seperti yang aku bilang tadi. Kau tidak boleh bekerja, duduk di rumah dan urus suamimu." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Sasuke langsung berjalan meninggalkan Sakura. Dia menggambil handuknya dan kemudian bersiap untuk masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Tuan..." Sakura mendekat Sasuke dengan terburu-buru, dia menarik tangan Sasuke untuk menghentikan langkah pria itu.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Sasuke malas.

"Tuan... aku ingin bekerja," kata Sakura.

"Tidak boleh," jawab Sasuke.

"Tapi Tuan.."

"Jangan panggil aku Tuan, aku bukan tuanmu. Aku suamimu!"

"T-tapi S-Sasuke-kun... aku ingin bekerja, tolong ijinkan aku bekerjaa ya? Pleaseee..." Sakura memasang wajah imutnya, agar Sasuke menuruti kemauannya.

" _I SAID, NO!"_ Sasuke langsung mendorong tubuh Sakura pelan dan kemudian dirinya langsung masuk ke kamar mandi dan menguncinya.

"Hiiii!" Sakura mencak-mencak tidak jelas, saat mendengar jawaban Sasuke dan tingkah Sasuke yang langsung mendorongnya tadi.

"Susah punya suami _Arrogant._ Ya Tuhan.. bagaimana nasibku nanti," kata Sakura yang mulai meratapi nasibnya.

"Siapakan pakaian kerjaku!"

Sakura langsung memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas, baru kemarin mereka menikah dan hari ini Sasuke sudah memaksanya untuk bertingkah seperti seorang istri yang baik. Mereka bahkan menikah tanpa cinta, demi Tuhan... Sakura sama sekali tidak mencintai Sasuke.

'Terus, jika kami tidak saling mencintai, kenapa dia mengajakku untuk menikah?' Pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba saja muncul di kepala Sakura.

TBC..

Haiii... masih adakah yang ingat dengan fic ini? :D

Maaf banget karena sudah hampir satu bulan saya gak nge update fic ini. Saya punya beberapa alasan.

Pertama: Saya adalah salah satu mahasiswa tingkat akhir Teknik yang kemarin sibuk laporan kerja prakter dan seminarnya.

Kedua: Saya tiba-tiba tertarik sama yang namanya fic screen plays yang karakternya kyuhyun. Jadi yah... waktu saya banyak tersita untuk kebaca banyak fic yang berkaitan dengannya. :D

Ketiga: Saya juga bikin fic baru di screen plays yang semoga aja bisa admin di flying Nc mau mengepostnya. Fic SasuDreamHell saya hapus dan saya ganti jadi KyuDreamHell. Jadi kemarin waktu saya tersita juga untuk nulis fic itu dari chapter 1-3

Jadi maaf ya kalau nanti saya update fic ini agak lama.

Sebagai permintaan maaf, saya udah nambahin jumlah wordnya lho... untuk ceritanya aja udah 3000 kata. Hihihihi gak banyak sih nambahnya, tapi lumayan lah kan? :D

Terima kasih udah membaca dan direview ya? Biar saya tahu kekurangan tentang fic ini dan setelah itu saya bisa memperbaikinya. :D

Thanks to: syahidah973, zehakazama, Sasara Keiko, 1, hanazono yuri, Chichak Deth, Amaya Katsumi, Jamurlumutan462, respitasari, Kiki Kim, Kurochi haru, echaNM, Aishamath Shinobu, unnihikari, Uchiha Pioo, Luca Marvell, SantiDwiMw, Yukihiro Yumi, Dango-chan, ssl, SinB, yencherry, Qren, Guest, Euri-chan, Rama, Guest, t-chan, hana, gita zahra, akashibasuke, williewillydoo, zarachan, ss, Arashasha.


End file.
